Detective Symphogear
by Ayrton Scar
Summary: Una serie de robos van poniendo a la ciudad de Tokio de cabeza, cuando la oficial de policia, Kazanari Tsubasa, se ve involucrada en uno de los asaltos, terminará desarrollando una ardua batalla para atrapar al culpable... aunque quizá vaya descubriendo otras cosas durante el camino.
1. ¿Qué está pasando?

El sonido de unos nudillos estrellándose contra el cristal de su ventana cumplió con el propósito de despertarla, sus manos tallaron sus párpados con la intención de ahuyentar su sueño; fue entonces cuando su vacía mirada se encontró con la dirigente figura colgada del marco de su ventana. No tardó ni un segundo antes de levantarse de su cama con algo de torpeza y permitirle la entrada, conocía de sobra la fuerza de quién pedía su atención, pero nunca debía tentarse a la fuerza de la gravedad.

—Feliz cumpleaños—Fue lo primero que dijo apenas la barrera de cristal le permitió pasar—No será mucho, pero te traje esto...—Soltó con ilusión en sus ojos jade mientras que su mano se movía del interior de su gastado, y algo flojo, pantalón, sacando después un pequeño brazalete con el arreglo de un par, de lo que parecían perlas—Espero te guste, Shirabe.

—Muchas gracias Kiri-chan—Agradeció con sinceridad mientras tomaba el presente, rozando sin molestia alguna las manos cubiertas de polvo y huellas de carbón—La perla se ve auténtica—Reconoció—Espero no hayas vuelto a robar...

— ¡Me ofendes! —Exclamó de inmediato ante el tono de súplica— ¡Akatsuki Kirika jamás rompe sus promesas y yo te prometí no volver a robar dess! —Proclamó—Tuve un poco de ayuda en la fábrica, eso es todo. Me puse a nadar por las costas para conseguir las perlas.

— ¡Pero estamos en febrero, las aguas deben estar congeladas! —Saltó la niña— ¿De verdad te encuentras bien? Está haciendo frío y estás demasiado expuesta.

Y era verdad, apenas llevaba una blusa de tirantes y un corpiño debajo, y cabe aclarar que la tela de la blusa era demasiado delgada, veraniega incluso.

—Tranquila mi princesa lunar—Tranquilizo haciendo alarde a los cabellos azabaches que tenía la festejada—Yo no me enfermo, además el poder del sol está a mi lado.

—Pero es de noche—Señaló la luna llena en el exterior, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño ante esto.

—Pero es el sol quien ilumina la luna—Alegó agitando los brazos—Por cierto, ¿tienes la hora?

—Deben pasar de las diez.

— ¡Cristo! Se me hace tarde—Se preocupó la rubia—Mañana vendré más temprano y celebramos bien tu cumpleaños. Hoy tengo un trabajo más noche, lo lamento.

—No te preocupes Kiri-chan—Calmó—Igualmente no podemos hacer nada a estas horas sin llamar la atención.

—Es verdad—Razonó—Capaz y los perros me persiguen de nuevo, pero de cualquier manera…—Su expresión cambió a una más alegre—Nos vemos después, Shirabe.

—Nos vemos Kiri-chan—Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla sin importarle ensuciarse un poco con hollín.

—Nos vemos—Sonrió deslumbrante, saliendo por donde había entrado con la atenta mirada rosada de Shirabe siguiendo su partir.

—Nos vemos—Dijo de una vez más con una sonrisa estampada en sus labios al tiempo en el que cerraba la ventana y limpiaba todo rastro de suciedad en ella. No quería tener que soportar los gritos de cierto hombre al día siguiente.

.

.

El ruido era excesivo pero adecuado considerando el lugar en el que estaba. La gente gritaba llena de emoción o llena de lamento; las apuestas iban y venían mientras que el dinero se quedaba sobre la mesa. El gran casino de la familia Kohinata le mostraba una vitalidad únicamente comparable con las fechas festivas.

Los lugares concurridos le asqueaban, y honestamente, si no fuera porque su superior se lo ordenó, ella no estaría allí.

De cabellos azules y una profunda mirada color índigo, Kazanari Tsubasa se mantenía firme sobre la baranda del segundo piso que le permitía una vista casi perfecta del lugar, exceptuado obviamente a aquel candelabro enorme suspendido del techo. Nobles y doncellas pasaban por su lado, algunos con intención de saludar, más al ver su vestimenta y reconocer su rostro, lo recapacitaban alejándose al instante. A sus veintitrés años, Tsubasa era ya la capitana de la séptima división con el título de sub-teniente a nivel regional, y era esto lo que seguía haciéndole ruido en su cabeza, ¿por qué diablos le mandaban al casino sin ningún tipo de instrucción al casino más concurrido de la ciudad? Si se trataba de simplemente patrullar, podían haber mandado a cualquier novato en su lugar, no a alguien altamente capacitado como ella.

—La veo tensa, oficial—Le dirigió la palabra una voz femenina que no le era ni remotamente familiar, con un toque de lo que parecía ironía, aunque pareciera combinarse a la perfección con el sarcasmo— ¿Será que acaso este no es un lugar apropiado para usted?

Sus ojos azulados chocaron con otros verdosos que tenían una curiosa mezcla con el azul, completamente bellos a la vista. Un ondulado cabello color coral trataba de dañarle aquella vista tan linda que protagonizaban ese par de gemas color cían. Lo blanco de su piel sobresalía de inmediato entre sus cabellos y sus ropas, haciendo su apariencia mucho más agradable y de su apariencia algo bastante destacable.

Amplificando su marco de visión, Tsubasa quedó prendada de aquel vestido plateado completamente ceñido al cuerpo más bellamente curvilíneo que había visto en su vida, únicamente creado para tentar. Todo lo contrario, a su persona, quien a cambio de la estética obtuvo una buena capacidad de movimiento con los ajustes que le realizó anteriormente a su uniforme.

—Exactamente. Sigo yo buscando el que hago aquí. —Respondió dejando su estupefacción de lado, ella era una policía y debía actuar rápido ante cualquier situación, así fuera una tan banal cómo responderle a una hermosa mujer de manera adecuada.

—Me parece interesante—Le dijo la peli-rosa.

— ¿Interesante? —Preguntó al no verle intenciones de continuar.

—Así es, oficial. Interesante, sin más. —Partió con una sonrisa que rozaba la socarronería, dejando a Tsubasa estupefacta en su lugar, honestamente la peli-azul se había quedado sin palabras de manera tan simple que hasta resultaba vergonzoso; sus ojos azulados se olvidaron de la auto-impuesta tarea de observar a lo largo del lugar con el propósito de encontrar algo sospechoso, mismos ojos que se encontraban completamente enfocados en aquella figura tan elegante y sofisticada de aquella mujer, todo lo demás se había quedado en segundo plano.

Fuera quedaron el acto de los bailarines, los anuncios del director de mesa, los gritos eufóricos de los jugadores, la dueña del casino parada a un lado de aquella mujer. Todo.

Todo fue así hasta que las luces se apagaron.

Literalmente.

De un momento a otro el sistema eléctrico cayó y el casino quedó en completa oscuridad. Actuando de manera rápida, desenfundó la daga que permanecía guardada en uno de los compartimientos ocultos de su ropa y se puso en pose de guardia. Siendo el casino Kohinata el más popular en la ciudad, estaba más que claro que tendría los mejores lujos, y la necesidad de la luz eléctrica para dichos lujos y con todos los recursos de sobra que poseía la familia de los Kohinata, se debía obviar el hecho de que su sistema de luz eléctrica no fallaría así de simple, ni mucho menos en pleno auge.

El sonido del cristal de la entrada rompiéndose fue su señal para moverse, ayudada por la tenue luz de la luna para no tropezar. Para su desgracia apenas llegó, notó la manera tan fácil en la que le habían engañado, junto con los sonidos de exclamaciones de varias mujeres y el grito lastimoso de en una particular, le hicieron dejar rápidamente de lado la intención de ir tras el responsable.

— ¡Ayuda por favor! —Esa sin duda era Miku Kohinata, la pequeña dueña de aquel inmenso casino, sosteniendo otro cuerpo notoriamente más grande que el suyo, con algo parecido a una flecha incrustado en su pierna, y con su cara contrayéndose por el dolor. En cierta manera su pecho se aceleró al notar una cosa, esa mujer era la que había visto minutos atrás.

— ¿Logró ver algo de lo que pasó? —Preguntó tomando de su boina y otorgándosela a la herida, recibiendo una afirmativa de la misma—Muerde esto sí lo necesitas—Ella una vez más asintió, y después de un breve conteo, saco la flecha y utilizó su corbata como un torniquete improvisado. En ese mismo segundo, una manivela siendo accionada se dejó escuchar una vez más, y sus ojos recibieron la vista de un agujero y una pequeña sombra escabulléndose por él.

Genial, el responsable se le había escapado justo enfrente de sus narices.

Las luces se encendieron una vez más, dejándole notar que la herida de su contraria no era tan grave como la oscuridad se lo hizo ver, aunque posiblemente le costaría caminar de manera habitual por unos días, (o un par de semanas a lo mucho) pero no tendría mayores repercusiones, muy posiblemente no quedaría cicatriz alguna de tal herida.

—Estarás bien...—Aseguró Tsubasa aún arrodillada a lado suyo mientras que Miku le sostenía de la espalda.

—Lo tengo bastante claro...—Articuló con un tono un tanto extraño, además de que los murmullos que cada vez aumentaban su volumen, no le dejaban definirlo muy bien.

— ¡El dinero no está! —Soltó el que minutos atrás había ganado el premio fuerte de una mesa— ¡Ha desaparecido!

—Mis joyas me fueron arrebatadas

— ¡Las mías igual!

—No es cierto—Musitó la Kazanari con fastidio, de hace días le habían informado de robos a pequeña escala, pero si habían predicho ese robo, ¿cómo esperaban que actuara sin informarle en lo más mínimo? Honestamente no entendía cómo funcionaba la mente de su teniente.

—Parece que tendrá demasiado trabajo de ahora en adelante oficial—Aquella mujer le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, y debía admitir que tenía razón.

—No es mi asunto—Musitó simple, después de todo no era mucho de su incumbencia, ella se especializaba en asesinatos, no en robos.

—Interesante...

— ¿No puede decirme otra cosa? —Cuestionó.

—Lo consideraré—Tsubasa únicamente bufó.

.

.

Se dejó caer de sentón, jadeante, una vez que se aseguró de estar lo suficientemente lejos como para que le siguieran. Había corrido por un gran riesgo, nunca antes debió confiar tanto en su velocidad, un solo fallo y toda su planificación se habría venido abajo.

Sonriendo, miró la bolsa llena de dinero y joyas. Esa era apenas la primera parte de su plan, el señuelo fue lanzado, cuando las piezas comenzaran a alinearse, ese par de idiotas no tendrían ni la más mínima idea de lo que los golpeó.

—Me sorprende que hayan accedido a esto...—Murmuró recordando a sus cómplices—No es ni por asomo lo que hubieran preferido.

Suspiro de nuevo colgándose el bolso sobre su hombro, usando su ballesta para seguir avanzando a través de los techos, no faltaba mucho para que su cómplice mayor le diera alcance, así como tampoco faltaba mucho para que la teniente Tsubasa Kazanari rodeara la zona junto con sus demás hombres, si dejaba que eso pasara su fiesta terminaría antes de comenzar.

Mirando de nuevo con esa vista tan privilegiada suya, se permitió de nuevo observar el caos que se había desatado en el casino Kohinata, no era alguna clase de anarquista anti-social, aunque admitía que le hubiera encantado ver en persona la cara de los estúpidos nobles.

Ahora que lo pensaba, debería ir preparándose para de manera adecuada sus ganancias. Lo más importante en este tipo de alianzas, es mantenerlos a todos contentos.


	2. Amenazas

Dejó caer su espalda sobre el respaldo de su silla, su mano ocultó sus ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro, habían pasado dos días desde aquella noche.

La sección de robos estaba vuelta loca, pues el día anterior se había registrado un robo a menor escala en la casa de los Itaba, seguido de esto, ella había tenido que entregar un muy laborioso informe en el que se registraran los acontecimientos media hora antes de lo sucedido, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, pues durante la última media hora se la pasó observando a aquella mujer de la cual no sabía su nombre, por lo que por primera –y esperaba que por única– ocasión, tuvo que mentir en un documento oficial. Y después de esto debió hacer otro informe acerca del sospechoso, a decir verdad este le costó muy poco, pues algo debía reconocer, ese tipo se las había arreglado de manera espectacular para poder actuar sin darle espacio a reaccionar.

Lo único que pudo decir del criminal era que utilizaba flechas, posiblemente con una bayoneta, que era bastante ágil y posiblemente de porte pequeño. Pero algo de lo que había estado segura es de que su sospechoso no era uno, sino por lo menos dos, analizándolo lógicamente, no había manera física posible de recorrer el casino de punta a punta en cuestión de segundos y atacar a la mujer a un lado de Miku cuando Tsubasa apenas pudo llegar a la ventana rota.

Suspiró de nuevo, le gustaría saber si realmente había sido algo ligero lo que le había pasado a la oji-verde o si era peor de lo que pensó.

Ojos índigos se pasearon por su despacho en donde reposaba su placa que le identificaba como sub-teniente, así como también la enorme cantidad de notas de su policía encubierto (que en ocasiones parecía alguna clase de agenda personal), en las que le recordaba las diversas tareas de su semana.

—Necesito algo de cafeína—Dijo a la nada mientras se ponía de pie y ponía su uniforme en su lugar como correspondía. No faltaba mucho para que sus compañeros dejaran el caso de lado, y al no ser esa su área no se arriesgaría a comprometerse, dentro de poco, nada habría sucedido.

Acomodó el saco de su uniforme para que se viera tan impecable como siempre y sujetó con el pisa corbatas dicha prenda. Cerrando su despacho con llave, y con arma en mano, dejó el lugar en dirección a la cafetería que estaba a diez minutos de allí. A decir verdad, dentro del cuartel contaban con su propia cafetería, pero lo que menos necesitaba Tsubasa para relajarse era escuchar a sus compañeros discutiendo del caso, en donde parcialmente se vio involucrada. Tampoco necesitaba que le recordaran que el criminal escapó durante su guardia, y que un civil resultó herido por su lento proceder.

Frunció el ceño ante este último pensamiento, preguntándose cómo había procedido la atención sobre la peli-rosa, después de su pequeño intercambio de palabras, Tsubasa se vio en la necesidad de llamar a sus hombres en la redonda con el silbato que siempre colgaba de su cuello e investigar a los alrededores. Cuando volvió el casino estaba desalojado por todos, menos por su anfitriona.

_"Me gustaría saber cómo está" _Pensó casi sin darse cuenta.

Cuando faltaba poco por llegar, Tsubasa quedó sorprendida por lo poderosa que la mente es a veces, frente a ella se encontraba con la misma mujer de aquella noche. Sus ropas no estaban de la misma facha y fineza de aquella ocasión, pero no por eso dejaba de ser espectacularmente hermosa. Eran aquellos vibrantes ojos de entre verde y azul los que la dejaban hipnotizada a un nivel extraordinario, por lo menos lo suficiente como para dejarle paralizada y sin la capacidad de hablar o pensar siquiera.

María sintió la intensa mirada azulada que estaba prácticamente atravesándola. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios antes de girarse y enfocarse en la oficial, la cual continuaba observándole con demasiada atención, como para decir que eran imaginaciones suyas. Esto pintaba de ser entretenido.

— ¿Disfrutando de las bolsas de víveres oficial? —Preguntó María a Tsubasa, quien sacudió la cabeza de manera inmediata— ¿O debo suponer que es otra cosa lo que llamaba la atención?

— ¡No! —Contestó sobre saltada, desviando ligeramente la mirada de ella—Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos—Añadió.

— ¿Y acaso dichos pensamientos estaban de alguna manera relacionados conmigo?

Silencio. Los ojos verdosos perforaban a los azulados—No del todo.

María soltó una risilla.

—Tenía la intrigada de cómo había progresado la herida de un par de noches atrás. No pensé que me la encontraría nuevamente, pero ya que está usted aquí podría responder a mi pregunta.

— ¿Cuál de la cantidad inmensa de preguntas que tiene?

— ¿Y cómo sabe usted que tengo una cantidad enorme de preguntas? —Inquirió alzando la ceja ante el tono pícaro utilizado por la oji-verde.

—Puedo leerla fácilmente, oficial. Es usted muy transparente —Maria se rio con elegancia, tanta que permitió a la mente de Tsubasa el distraerse del hecho de que prácticamente se estaban burlando de su persona. Normalmente se molestaría ante este hecho, pero por alguna extraña razón la Kazanari sentía que no podía molestarse realmente con su interlocutora— En todo caso, ya me fui a ver con un doctor, me pidió que no hiciera muchos esfuerzos como caminar demasiado o cargar con demasiadas cosas.

Tsubasa torció el gesto al ver como la mayor había dejado su despensa en el suelo, eso sin duda contaba como "demasiadas cosas" o como algo pesado y a menos que contase con un auto –lo cual era negativo al no encontrarse ninguno alrededor–, o viviese a la redonda; se encontraba desobedeciendo las órdenes directas de un profesionista, y siendo así esa mujer no se repondría como se suponía debía de hacerlo.

— ¿A dónde se dirige, señorita…? —Apenas ahora Tsubasa se daba cuenta de que no conocía el nombre de la mayor.

—Maria Cadenzavna Eve. Un gusto, oficial…

—Kazanari. Soy la sub-teniente Kazanari Tsubasa.

—Siéntase con la libertad de llamarme Maria, como habrá notado, soy extranjera, así que dicha "informalidad" realmente no me molesta y podríamos ahorrarnos vergüenzas con malas pronunciaciones de mi apellido.

— ¿Es usted así con cada persona que conoce?

— ¿Le molestaría en caso de ser así?

—No es de mi incumbencia. —Tras este comentario por parte de Tsubasa, Maria le respondió su pregunta inicial, indicándole la ubicación de su morada. Por su naturaleza amable, Tsubasa se ofreció a ayudarla, pero claro, Maria primero logró convencer a la menor de ir por ese café que Tsubasa tanto estaba ansiando cuando salió de su despacho, haciéndole compañía de paso.

Fue de esta manera que Tsubasa descubrió que Maria en realidad llevaba cerca de cinco años en Japón, cosa que explicaba su fluido japonés. Residiendo solo dos de ellos en esa misma ciudad, cuando Tsubasa cuestionó porque no haberla visto antes, aunque fuera en eventos importantes, Maria respondió que solía viajar mucho con su hermana menor para conocer los distintos paisajes de Japón, aunque planeaban ya establecerse allí cuando entre ella y su hermana terminaran con el último trabajo que les habían encargado, del cual todavía no podía decir mucho. Razón por la que adquirió una casa lo suficientemente grande para las dos (y con algo de lujo según le contó), que por el momento no habitaban de manera constante, por lo que su servidumbre no hacía más que el mantenimiento de la misma.

El tiempo continuó transcurriendo, y casi sin darse cuenta, ese café se convirtió en una comida. Hasta que Tsubasa vio el reloj en su muñeca se dio cuenta de que prácticamente dejó el trabajo de lado pues ya eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde, y es que el horario de invierno hizo que el sol comenzara más temprano, aumentando así el impacto en Maria de encontrarse con su casa garabateada con pintura negra, especialmente con el kanji de _muerte_ cubriendo su puerta en su totalidad, mientras que las ventanas de su entrada estaban rotas.

Quiso soltar un grito, pero Tsubasa le indicó que guardase silencio, pidiéndole también que permaneciese afuera; adentrándose con cautela, abriendo la puerta con lentitud. Lo primero que notó es que la puerta, fuera de la pintura, no había sido tocada, es decir que el agresor no entró por la entrada.

Avanzó por la enorme estancia, deteniéndose a media escalera cuando se percató de cómo clavada sobre un cuadro de la peli-rosa junto a una chica cobriza con ojos idénticos a los suyos, estaba una flecha al centro de su rostro, junto con una nota que simplemente decía "cuida tus espaldas". El grabado en la madera de la flecha era inentendible para ella, pues estaba en un alfabeto que no era el arábigo o el japonés.

Guardó la nota y avanzó con un revólver en su mano y la flecha en la otra; recorriendo las habitaciones, encontrándose con otra flecha sobre la almohada de la habitación principal con otra nota que le ordenaba guardar silencio. No le quedó duda de que se trataba del ladrón del casino, y no lo decía únicamente porque el diseño de las flechas fuese el mismo que la que extrajo de la pierna de Maria, sino el hecho de que amenazara a la misma persona que aparentemente lo vio.

—Señorita Maria—Salió de la casa encontrándose con la peli-rosa quien inmediatamente clavó su mirada en las flechas—Le recomiendo que presente una denuncia en el departamento de policía—Sacó las notas de su bolsillo—Esto no ha sido más que una advertencia del ladrón del casino, seguramente por haber visto su rostro.

—Pero yo no vi su rostro—Refutó Maria pálida, llegando a las mismas conclusiones de Tsubasa—Lo que sucedió fue que intentó arrebatarme un collar bastante importante para mí, pero opuse resistencia. La señorita Kohinata reaccionó de inmediato y cuando el ladrón sacó una flecha seguramente para incrustársela, le di una patada y terminó calvada en mí. El agujero encima de nosotras por donde escapó filtró un poco de luz, pero lo único que noté es que era de cabellos claros.

—Entonces esto será más complejo de resolver—Dijo Tsubasa tomando las bolsas e ingresándolas a la cocina, charlando un poco sobre medidas a seguridad a tomar, poniendo a un par de policías en guardia esa noche, solo por si acaso mientras que reportaba eso a su teniente y padre al mismo tiempo, Yatsuhiro Kazanari, sin saber que en un par de horas, Maria haría su denuncia.

.

.

Kirika fue lanzada contra una de las maquinarias, sintiendo como el calor de esta quemaba su espalda. Un alarido salió de sus labios antes de que la dura bota de su jefe se impactara de un golpe contra su boca.

—Maldita niña malcriada, ¿en qué demonios piensas al escaparte del único lugar que te deja vivir? —Recriminó un viejo con cara bastante furiosa, algún soplón seguro le comentó que su trabajadora menos agraciada llevaba años escapándose en sus jornadas laborales y consideraba injusto que le pagaran lo mismo que a él.

A Kirika realmente no le extrañaba ese comportamiento, estaba acostumbrada a todo tipo de traiciones por el ambiente en que se desenvolvía y es que con la miseria que les pagaba ese hombre a unos niños como ellos, desesperados por sobrevivir, uno hacía lo que fuera porque ese par de monedas se convirtiese en tercia. Fúrico, al no recibir respuesta (algo lógico considerando que acababa de lastimarle la mandíbula a la menor), alzó a la rubia ahorcándole para propinarle un golpe en su ojo izquierdo.

—Escúchame bien, trabajas para mí, atrévete a escapar de nuevo y no la contarás—Amenazó. Kirika le vio con enojo mal reprimido, creando suficiencia en él.

—Y usted ha dejado oficialmente de trabajar para mí, por tanto si no la suelta me veré en la penosa necesidad de llamar a la policía por agresión hacia una de mis trabajadoras. —Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, la mirada jade de Kirika se iluminó mientras que una mujer albina, de ojos púrpuras y baja estatura se acercaba cada vez más a ellas.

—Señorita Yukine…—Musitó el hombre asustado totalmente. Kirika sonrió a pesar del dolor sabiendo que estaba protegida.

—Señor Fujiwara, suéltela inmediatamente—Ordenó Yukine Chris con frialdad, cosa que éste acató a regañadientes, tras ella, dos hombres bastante serios y de cuerpo fornido, se posaron dándole un aura intimidante—Repito, usted no es más uno de mis empleados. No tiene nada que hacer aquí.

— ¡No puede estar hablando enserio! ¡Llevo años trabajando para usted dirigiendo esta fábrica!

—Créame, lo estoy haciendo. —Contestó con calma—Remplazarlo no será una tarea difícil. —Se giró con los hombres tras ella ordenándoles sacar al hombre de su fábrica y acercándose a ver a la menor de tan solo once años de edad.

Fujiwara esta vez se había excedido con los golpes, y para tristeza de la menor, no podía ir a ver a Shirabe en ese estado, solamente la preocuparía, a menos que…—Ni se te ocurra.

De acuerdo, Chris acababa de matar sus ilusiones. Tal parecía que pasaría otra semana sin ver a su querida Shirabe.

—Ya era hora también de que pudiera sacarte de aquí—Comentó Chris mientras ayudaba a Kirika a ponerse de pie, mientras tanto la gente alrededor miraban confundidos la escena, ¿desde cuándo Kirika era tan cercana a la dueña no solo de la fábrica, sino también de varias tiendas de talla nacional y del casino Salomón?

— ¿Por qué tardó tanto senpai? —La menor se sostenía la boca, y su tono más que de reclamo, era de alivio.

—No fue bastante fácil conseguir tu custodia—Sonrió abrazándola—Tuve incluso que ir al otro lado del país para hacerlo, no tenías papeles.

—Entiendo dess.

—Ahora vamos a que te revisen, no quiero que termines en el orfanato Vercingetorix porque te mantengo en condiciones inadecuadas.

—Nadie fuera de Shirabe me quiere allí—Se rio.

.

.

Maria se despertó con relativa tranquilidad a pesar de la gran amenaza a la que fue expuesta el día anterior. Siguió su rutina con normalidad, extrañándose al ver las ventadas frontales de su casa reparadas. Dudaba que Serena lo hubiese hecho, ella se había quedado con la hermana Nastassja y dudaba que se tratara de su otra amiga, pues en teoría ella no debería saber lo sucedido. Se acercó más encontrándose con la oficial Kazanari sin su saco azul marino y con las mangas de su camisa remangadas, sosteniendo un trapo bastante grande con removedor de pintura frotándose contra su puerta. Miró con sorpresa que eran las once de la mañana y abrió la ventana oliendo la pintura blanca fresca tapando la amenaza del ladrón del casino Kohinata.

— ¿Siempre hace esto con todos los que reciben amenazas? —Cuestionó Maria alzando una ceja avergonzando a Tsubasa. Lo cierto era que nuestra querida peli-azul pasó meditando sobre eso gran parte de la noche, debatiéndose en si era prudente hacerlo o no hasta después de haber comprado lo necesario.

—Solo quería reponer de alguna manera que el teniente haya ignorado totalmente su caso. —Contestó desviando la mirada—Sé que le dijo que lo dejaría pendiente, pero lo cierto es que lo dice para no sembrar pánico. Se necesita más que un solo asalto para tomar una acción directa según su juicio.

—Bueno, su respuesta ahora me crea pánico—Dijo divertida—Pero debo agradecerle las molestias. Además, de no haberme distraído tanto con usted el día de ayer, las cosas podrían haber estado peor para mí.

—Me alegro de cumplir con mi deber entonces—Dijo Tsubasa un tanto cohibida, su interés en Maria era un tanto doloroso, lo peor es que apenas le conocía de un día y no sabía que le era tan atrayente fuera de su apariencia física, que, siendo sinceros, no estaba de mal ver.

—Y lo hace de manera excelente. Déjeme recompensarle por eso.

—No lo veo necesario.

—Insistiré hasta que me diga que sí, oficial. —Tsubasa suspiró.

—Está bien, pero por favor que no sea nada demasiado ostentoso. No soy fanática de esas cosas.

— ¿Qué le parece si salimos a cenar esta noche? —El tono seductor con el que empleó esa oración hizo cortocircuito en la cabeza de Tsubasa, quien asintió torpemente antes de continuar removiendo la pintura. —También repondré el dinero que gastó en esto, sin réplicas.

—De verdad, no es…

—Es la misma logística de lo anterior, oficial. Ríndase —Tsubasa nuevamente suspiró.

El día pasó sin contratiempos, después de terminar de arreglar la fachada, Maria le invitó a ella y a los dos policías que cuidaron su seguridad la noche pasada a que desayunaran algo ligero en muestra de gratitud, aunque claro, para ninguno de los presentes pasó desapercibida la atracción de parte de Tsubasa por la damisela, provocando desagrado inmediato por parte de uno de ellos; comprensible, la homosexualidad era muy poco aceptada en esa época, apenas volvió a ser legal unas cuantas décadas atrás, y la crítica social era bastante fuerte. Pero por otro lado, la sub-teniente era en todos los ámbitos intocable, ¿Qué podrían hacer o decir que realmente le afectara?

Después de resolver unas cuantas cosas en la comisaría, la prometida cena se llevó a cabo. Por más que Tsubasa trató de declinar, Maria terminó pagando. Las risas brotaron bastante en toda la velada y una conexión se hizo ver, pues concordaban bastante en opiniones, los temas de conversación eran inagotables y era obvia la comodidad entre ambas partes. De esta manera, ya siendo bastante tarde, Tsubasa acompañó a Maria hasta la puerta de su casa.

Una noche bastante tranquila después del susto del día anterior, así se definiría su salida de no ser por los entrenados reflejos de la Kazanari, quien tomó a la peli-rosa en un abrazo segundos antes de que una flecha apareciera justo en donde estaría la cabeza de la Cadenzavna.

Tsubasa giró la cabeza en dirección a donde salió disparada la flecha, encontrándose con una sombra encapuchada apenas visible que comenzó a saltar entre los techos perdiéndose. O llevaba alguna clase de bayoneta más que potencializada o poseía una fuerza descomunal, la distancia de aquel disparo era considerable, y a Tsubasa le costó mucho admitir, siquiera en su cabeza, que aquel criminal tenía una puntería notablemente mejor a la suya, pues ni siquiera con su revólver sería capaz de atinar en un punto vital como apuntaron a Maria.

Frustrada, Tsubasa debía aceptar que aquel arquero sabía a la perfección como actuar, era ya la segunda vez que se le escapaba.

—Señorita Maria—Llamó. —Debemos acudir a la policía cuanto antes, usted no puede permanecer sola a partir de ahora.


	3. El mago

La ventana de Shirabe fue abierta de nueva cuenta con ilusión, Kirika miraba anhelante a la menor sentada en el marco de la misma, lista para huir en caso de que el detestable ogro de la torre de la princesa decidiera aparecer; o bueno, así se refería la mayor al custodio de la menor que parecía detestarla sin ningún motivo, pues no recordaba haberse topado con el Doctor Ver antes de conocer a Shirabe.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en volver? ¿Y qué pasó con tu ropa? —Cuestionó la pequeña azabache al notar que Kirika ya no vestía sus típicas ropas harapientas, rotas o sucias, sino más bien un pantalón pesquero de verde militar con unos tirantes sujetándose de una camisa blanca que estaba remangada hasta los codos. Complementando esta vestimenta estaban unas calcetas de verde acua y blanco, zapatos negros y una boina del mismo color que el pantalón. Esa ropa sin duda era nueva, y no solo eso, su cabello estaba más brillante que de costumbre ¿y… eso era perfume?

— ¿No te cómo me veo?

—No es eso, sino que son nuevas y se ven algo costosas.

— ¿Recuerdas que hace mucho te platiqué de una amable onee-san en la fábrica? —Shirabe asintió.

—Tu senpai.

—Me adoptó hace dos semanas y despidió al viejo Fujiwara, por lo que ya no tengo que trabajar.

—Me alegro por eso—Dijo la azabache con una sonrisa, consciente de que ese hombre era una amenaza para su querida rubia, Kirika hizo un puchero.

—Aunque prefiero la fábrica a la escuela dess—Comentó— ¡Es aburridísima!

Una risa brotó de la menor por el exagerado gesto de la mayor.

—A mí me gustaría ser capaz de salir para ir a una, Kiri-chan—Dijo Shirabe en un tono un poco más juguetón.

—Sino estuvieras tan enferma y fueras conmigo no me quejaría de ir a un lugar tan aburrido—Hizo un puchero abrazando a Shirabe—No es justo dess.

—Ya, ya—Acarició sus cabellos—De todas maneras iríamos a grupos distintos, después de todo eres mayor que yo dess.

—Pues yo esperaría hasta que fuéramos al mismo año ¡dess! —Shirabe sonrió, no lo dudaba ni por un segundo.

.

.

En un lugar bastante lejano una pelirroja se encontraba con ropas de alpinismo y una mochila bastante grande, viendo con un poco de incomodidad el cómo su maestra se encontraba despidiéndose de su no-novio-pero-tampoco-amigo de manera bastante empalagosa. El viaje tampoco sería extremadamente largo, después de todo Sakurai Ryoko era una señorita de alta clase y ella, Amou Kanade, tenía un trabajo estable, un poco calmado eso sí, junto a su mejor amiga y su aprendiz. No tenían permitido desaparecerse por temporadas largas.

—Kanade—habló la castaña de ojos amatistas acercándose a ella igualmente con una mochila de igual tamaño—Será mejor que nos vayamos poniendo en marcha, no podemos desperdiciar tiempo.

—No fui yo quien se la pasó coqueteando por dos horas.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

—No, nada. —Que quedara claro, Kanade no era ninguna cobarde, solo era demasiado inteligente como para molestar a Ryoko.

.

.

Suspiró de nuevo bastante fastidiada de estar allí, ya debería de haberle quedado claro al teniente Kazanari Yatsuhiro –a la vez su padre– que ella odiaba estar en lugares abarrotados de gente, o mejor dicho, odiaba estar en un casino en donde se estaba abarrotado de gente pretenciosa y escandalosa.

—Espero que con esto quedes satisfecha, Yukine—Masculló a nadie en particular.

Yukine Chris, hija de casta japonesa-inglesa era dueña del segundo casino más prestigiado dentro de la ciudad, y a su vez, era su mejor amiga, quien le había pedido/ordenado que montara guardia en su casino ante la promesa de saldar una vieja deuda que sostenían, y gracias a que su padre decidió que era buena idea mandar a su oficial más competente a patrullar con los demás encargados del área de robos, por lo que no pudo siquiera intentar negarse. Y así fue que Tsubasa, con su peor cara de mal humor, se sostenía en pose de descanso a un lado de la entrada principal.

—Oficial Kazanari, no esperé verla aquí—Una voz femenina ciertamente madura (y que no había abandonado su cabeza durante toda la semana), sonó sorprendida de verla. Al girarse pudo encontrarse con aquellos destellantes orbes cían.

—Señorita Maria—Asintió con la cabeza a forma de saludo tratando de mantenerse enfocada.

—Esta es la segunda vez que le veo de mal humor en un casino.

—Y por ende es la segunda vez que le digo que estos lugares no son de mi agrado—Objetó—Más me temo que de pasar algo durante esta noche tendré que seguir frecuentándolos.

—Vaya desgracia—Soltó con sarcasmo.

—Bendición no creo que lo sea—Contestó con ligera molestia.

—Nos estaremos viendo.

—Eso espero.

Los minutos, posteriormente horas, transcurrieron con normalidad para deleite de Chris y aburrimiento de Tsubasa. Un par de extranjeros realizaban un baile al que llamaban tango mientras varias parejas se unían con su propia versión de aquel baile tan seductor. Cuando la figura grata de cierta mujer se posó en el escenario, por más que trató, Tsubasa no pudo despegar sus ojos de ella.

Aun con la sorpresa de que conociera dicho baile, no le pasó desapercibida aquella sonrisa tan altiva de Maria, así como tampoco le pasó desapercibida la muda invitación que le enviaba aquella mirada conforme iba cambiando de pareja.

Negó con la cabeza varias veces, cerró sus párpados y respiró con profundidad. No podía dejar que Maria le continuara distrayendo de aquella manera, prácticamente era la cara de la comisaría, debía actuar como tal.

La música terminó al tiempo en que Tsubasa abrió los ojos, la pista estaba ya vacía y un espectáculo de luces tomó lugar en la tarima. Un sexto sentido le hizo desconfiar de aquello.

— ¡Con ustedes el más prestigioso mago de todos los tiempos! —Se escuchó por los alto parlantes, Tsubasa enfocó la cara confundida de Chris— ¡Les hará ver una nueva luz y robará hasta su último aliento! —Su ceño se frunció ante eso. — ¡Con ustedes, _Silver Airgetlám_!

La luz iluminó en centro de la tarima, pero ésta estaba vacía. Varios murmullos comenzaron a escucharse por lo largo, los ojos índigos de Tsubasa recorrieron el lugar.

Una docena de aves surgieron en donde se ubicaba el centro de la sala principal, justo allí se encontraba el muy extravagante mago vestido con un traje negro complementado por una capa igualmente negra pero con el interior de un brillante naranja que combinaba con su corbata y con el lazo de su sombrero del cual salían unos ondulados cabellos algo cortos de un claro color que Tsubasa no pudo distinguir bien por la distancia, pero sin duda lo que más le llamó la atención de la oficial fue el antifaz que portaba.

Pintado de una manera que incluso después de un par de vistas pensarías que está hecho con plata pura, pero a decir verdad, lo único que realmente era real era el oro que bordeaba en contorno de la máscara, inclusive en donde estaban sus ojos con unos cuantos detalles por las esquinas.

_"La magia no puede mostrarse con palabras, se vive en el cuerpo deslumbrado por la vista y enriquecido por el oído"_

Este mensaje fue dejado cuando las aves llegaron a donde anteriormente estaba el reflector, dejando este mensaje jugando con las sombras producidas por este mismo. Se escucharon bastantes aplausos por parte del público, pero Tsubasa no se calmó en lo más mínimo.

Con un gesto de manos, una chispa surgió de aquellas manos enguantadas por el blanco. Esta chispa pasó a ser una llamarada, que a pesar de su feo aspecto se veía calmada. Uno a uno los kanji se fueron dibujando conforme una de las aves tiraban las cartas de la baraja que al ser cenizas dibujaban dichos kanji.

_"Antes de la luz, existió la oscuridad"_

Las luces del casino se apagaron al igual que en el casino Kohinata.

Ésta vez Tsubasa no fue tomada tan de sorpresa como en aquella ocasión, llevaba con ella un revolver, un naneshi y una linterna. Disparó sobre las aves que logró deslumbrar, grande fue su sorpresa al notar que había collares y algunas monedas sobre sus patas, sin duda las habían entrenado bien.

La indistinguible silueta del mago trató de escabullirse por el techo, la Kazanari le siguió de inmediato encontrándose con el ladrón lanzando un par de costales en los que seguramente estaba su botín, por lo que dedujo que no estaba trabajando solo y que su acto le había dado tiempo a su compañero de acomodar bien sus ganancias. Intentó acercársele, pero de entre sus ropas aquel ilusionista le lanzó alguna clase de plástico que le obligó a soltar el revólver en acto reflejo, el cual terminó siendo atrapado por un águila; aun sin darse por vencida, Tsubasa portó el naneshi japonés, una vara de grueso plástico que cubría una espada de corto tamaño.

En una rápida carrera arremetió en contra de ese mago ladrón quien ya le estaba esperando con una daga de reluciente plata en mano con un agarre invertido. Ambos metales chocaron de inmediato y el intento de la oficial por conseguir un agarre se fue al garete cuando su enemigo le alejó de una patada directo al estómago.

Tsubasa se repuso de inmediato y continuó en guardia.

—Si dejas de poner resistencia prometo que tu condena no será tan larga ni tortuosa.

No hubo respuesta a las palabras de la peli-azul, sólo una sonrisa que le mandó un escalofrío a lo largo de todo su cuerpo.

Después de una negación con la cabeza, pero aun con su sonrisa intacta, abrió los brazos de manera que se extendieron a todo lo largo para súbitamente dejarse caer de espalda al vacío. Sorprendida, Tsubasa permaneció inmóvil un par de segundos antes de correr hacia el lugar del que se había lanzado, encontrándose con un camino de imanes bastante potentes colocados a lo largo de la pared hasta llegar al suelo, resultaron tan potentes que le costó mantener su naneshi en su lugar aun cuando estaba enfundado, entonces notó el truco; en el suelo reposaban el doble de flechas que el número de imanes, dichas flechas tenían un marcado único que reconocía bastante bien desde que atentaron directamente contra la vida de Maria.

Eran las flechas del aquel al que habían decido llamar _arquero._

_._

_._

—No puedo creerlo, Tsubasa. Es ya la tercera vez que se te escapa un criminal—Renegó Kazanari Yatsuhiro mientras que leía el informe que le entregó la peli-azul.

—Con todo respeto teniente, esto pudo haberse evitado la primera vez con haberme dado una orden específica. —Dijo educadamente—Además, la segunda ocasión se dio fuera de mi jornada laboral.

Yatsuhiro suspiró.

—Sé que no excusa mi imprudencia, pero quiero que entienda que la situación no era favorable para que pudiese actuar. Los robos no son mi área principal teniente. —Agregó.

—Dime más sobre este… _mago._ —Pidió Yatsuhiro después de haber terminado de leer el informe. Tsubasa así lo hizo, sacando de nueva cuenta el tema de la amenaza del arquero a Maria, causando una graciosa reacción en el mayor. —Tienes razón. Esa mujer no puede estar sola bajo ese tipo de amenaza, además, si siguen atacándola podría ser un cebo perfecto para los ladrones. Pero… No debe ser cualquiera.

Tsubasa frunció el ceño.

— ¿A quién sugiere?

—A ti.

— ¿Disculpe?

—Te ves particularmente interesada en el caso de la señorita Cadenzavna, además, esto si entra dentro tu campo. Tu misión será evitar el asesinato de esa mujer y al mismo tiempo dar con el arquero y el mago—Comentó—Te dejaré escoger a tu personal e incluso pediremos la ayuda de Kanade nuevamente.

— ¿Está seguro? —preguntó dudosa, no se veía capaz de trabajar apropiadamente con Maria a un lado—Kanade salió de viaje a una zona aislada, contactar con ella será difícil.

—Eso es lo de menos, será un plus. A decir verdad, no creo en nadie más que tú para resolver este caso.

Después de discutir unos cuantos puntos, se decidió llamar a la casa de Maria para informarle de la decisión tomada por el teniente por su seguridad –omitiendo que la usaban como carnada–, y sobre como ahora Tsubasa estaría con ella las 24/7.

—Eso sin duda me sorprendió—Comentó Maria mientras caminaba junto con Tsubasa a la tintorería, anteriormente la menor había dejado el saco, encontrándose ahora con una camisa blanca.

—A mi igual, señorita. El teniente no es de tomar esa clase de decisiones, mucho menos de incluirme en ellas. —Dijo Tsubasa.

—Debería estar acostumbrada considerando que le mandó dos veces a casinos—Bromeó mientras que Tsubasa entregaba el ticket de entrega.

—Bueno, la segunda vez fue más por un favor que le hice a una amiga, la dueña del casino Salomón. No me quiero imaginar el duro golpe que fue perder más de un millón de cenits.

María sonrió con diversión.

— ¿Debería ponerme celosa, oficial?

— ¡¿Por qué motivo?! —Se alteró sintiendo su cara caliente por un par de segundos.

—Oficial Kazanari—Llamó el joven que venía con su saco—Encontremos esto dentro de uno de sus bolsillos—Señaló lo que parecía ser una tarjeta de presentación. Apretó la mandíbula molesta por esa broma de mal gusto.

A máquina, se encontraba escrita una nota del mago. ¿Cuándo se la insertó? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

—La vida es el arte del encuentro, aunque haya tanto desencuentro por la vida—leyó Tsubasa en voz alta.

—Eso me suena a un poema—Comentó Maria estudiando la expresión de Tsubasa.

—Este tipo de criminales me enferman. —Dijo—No buscan más que atención.

—Tenga cuidado con lo que dice, sus ojos podrían engañarle, oficial.

— ¿De qué lado estás?

—Del de la justicia obviamente—Tranquilizó con una sonrisa. Tsubasa suspiró, pagó por el servicio y guardó la tarjeta. Esta investigación pintaba de volverse personal.


	4. Movimientos

No es como si Tsubasa hubiese invadido la vida de Maria, pues fue Maria misma fue quien sugirió aquella dinámica, en parte para sentirse más segura, y en parte también para que Tsubasa no tuviese que movilizarse innecesariamente mientras cumplía con su deber de investigación y de protección; pero después de saber cada parte en la rutina de la mayor, sentía como si de verdad lo hubiese hecho.

Todos los días desde hace un mes, Tsubasa despertaba en la habitación de invitados de la casona de la Cadenzavna, escuchaba tres toques en la puerta y sabía que se trataba de una de las criadas de la casa preguntándole si quería desayunar. Seguidamente tomaba el desayuno en compañía de Maria para después partir ambas a la comisaría en donde Tsubasa debía reportarse y revisar diferentes informes sobre los robos que seguían con diferentes patrones. Pues contrario a los ataques al casino Kohinata y al casino Salomón, los demás eran silenciosos y los afectados notaban hasta después de dos días que faltaban sus pertenencias.

La peor de las afectadas, sin duda había sido Kohinata Miku, pues no solo habían robado su casino por segunda vez, sino que hubo un asalto en su casa, teniendo como pérdida económica $3'753'012.83 Cenits. Maria de vez en cuando daba comentarios sarcásticos que, si bien molestaban un poco a la oficial, interiormente le agradecía, pues ayudaba a que notara cosas que pasaba por alto.

— ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó Tsubasa curiosa al notar que Maria llevaba varios minutos escribiendo sobre una hoja de papel.

—Escribo una carta notificándole a Serena sobre la transferencia que realizaré a la cuenta de Kohinata Miku-san—Respondió con sencillez.

—Ya veo. —Contestó restándole importancia. Durante ese tiempo se permitió también conocer un poco más de Maria, sabiendo de la gran devoción que tenía por su hermana menor y la buena relación que existía entre ambas; tanto así que unieron sus herencias y se comunicaban cada transacción que realizaban.

Ah~ A veces le gustaría tener una hermana también. Bueno, tenía a Kanade, que era casi lo mismo.

—Listo. —Dijo de repente Maria doblando el papel, insertándolo después en sobre que guardaría en su bolso. Tsubasa asintió y recorrió con la mirada los dos informes restantes, se trataban de las cosas desaparecidas; decidió dejarlo para después y le informó a Maria que ya podrían salir a la oficina de correos, cosa que alegró visiblemente a la mayor.

.

.

Frunció los labios con molestia al notar que el lugar estaba cerrado. ¿Desde cuándo una ciudad como Tokio en donde la justicia siempre se había permanecido en lo alto, dejaba tres robos grandes impunes? No tenía idea de cómo pensaba actuar Chris, pero por su parte si la policía le negaba justicia, ella iría por la justicia.

Sabía de la existencia de Amou Kanade desde que tenía doce años, era una chica sobre dotada con una inteligencia que muchos quisieran, que además tenía una carrera en criminología desde los trece años y hoy diez años después de que resolviera su primer caso, era bastante conocida por la región; aunque claro, jamás vio mucho interés en saber más de ella hasta el día de ayer, cuando se le negó ayuda por parte de la policía. Buscó su dirección en un periódico, pero no tuvo éxito, a decir verdad el hecho de que se encontrara de pie frente aquel despacho fue mera casualidad, una muy afortunada –o no tanta considerando que estaba cerrado–, casualidad.

—Dioses...—Suspiró resignada.

— ¿Eh...? ¿Tú quién eres? —Preguntó una voz bastante inocente y a la vez curiosa.

Miku al girarse se topó con una chica ligeramente más alta que ella, de cabellos castaños y ojos miel, piel blanca y una mirada demasiado inocente para alguien quien –aparentemente– tenía su edad. Vestía de una polera guinda de mangas largas debajo de un chal atado sobre su cuello. En conjunto llevaba una falda de cuadros distintas tonalidades de marrón y botas del mismo color, completando su atuendo con una boina del mismo diseño de la falda.

Miku quedó anonada por la visión tan curiosa de aquella desconocida, y al no responder a la pregunta de la misma, la chica de ojos miel de acercó a ella aún con esa mirada de curiosidad estampada y, sin saber de dónde, sacó una lupa la cual apoyó sobre su ojo y recorrió desde la planta de sus pies, pasando por su vestido, su cuello y su cara para terminar en sus cabellos sin descaro alguno.

—M-Me llamo Miku Kohinata, hija única de los señores Kohinata y dueña del casino del mismo nombre—Remedió su tartamudeo inicial causado por la incomodidad de haber sido prácticamente escaneada.

— ¡No lo puedo creer! —Exclamó la castaña sobresaltando a la peli-verde— ¿Qué se siente ser robada tres veces?

— ¿Disculpa? —Preguntó ante lo dicho, eso había sido muy grosero de su parte.

—Quiero decir, se ha de sentir horrible saber que te robaron y que no te dan tiempo de recuperarte y lo hacen otra vez.

—Ya...—Fue lo único que pronunció.

— ¿Y qué te trae por aquí?

— ¿No es obvio? —Preguntó con sonrisa nerviosa.

—Oh tienes razón, si es tan obvio—Negó— ¡Te perdiste! ¿Dónde vives? No llevo ni dos semanas acá pero sí puedo ayudarte a regresar lo haré con gusto.

— ¡No es eso!

—Entonces supongo que viene a buscar a la maestra Kanade—Miku asintió—Ella no está.

—No lo hubiera imaginado—Murmuró con sarcasmo.

— ¡De enserio! —Exclamó agitando los brazos—Está de viaje con la maestra Ryoko.

— ¿Cuándo regresa?

—En un par de semanas... O meses...—A pesar de que lo último lo murmuró la Kohinata lo escuchó—La verdad no lo sé. Se fue hace dos meses a examinar unas ruinas en el otro lado del país aprovechando que todo estaba demasiado tranquilo.

—Supongo que me tocará esperar.

—O puedes pedirme ayuda—Uso una pose galante en la que frotaba su mano en su pecho.

— ¿Y yo para qué querría tu ayuda? —Alzó la ceja interrogante.

—Deduzco que el hecho de que estés acá buscando a la maestra Kanade se debe a que la policía le ha negado su ayuda o le ha dicho que no piensa actuar inmediatamente, pero a usted le fue implantado un sentido de la justicia bastante alto y desea que el responsable de que usted perdiera fácilmente (aproximadamente) poco más de tres millones de cenits de manera poco honorable sea apresado no sin antes conocer sus motivos. Y considerando que la maestra Kanade está afuera siendo yo su aprendiz de inteligencia similar y absoluta profesionalidad terminaría siendo su mejor opción a lo que se refiere su resolución. Así que... ¿Qué opina?

Miku lo pensó un par de minutos tratando de no distraerse con la fija mirada que tenía la chica sobre ella. No había escuchado que Kanade tuviera una aprendiz, pero tampoco había escuchado que había salido de viaje, claramente esa aprendiz no tenía habilidad alguna a la hora de mentir y en cada cosa que había dicho había acertado bien pudo haberla investigado antes, aunque eso no tenía sentido. Si lo analizaba correctamente podía servirle para tener una conexión directa con la verdadera experta, Kanade, una vez que regresara, pero igualmente podía pasar que atraparan al culpable antes de que regresara, en pocas palabras, ella ganaba de cualquier manera.

—Acepto, con una condición. Deberás comunicarme con tu maestra cuando regrese.

—Ya me lo esperaba—Aquella castaña rio resignada rascándose la nuca—Aunque no será necesario, ya lo verá, resolveré su caso antes de que la maestra Kanade regrese.

— ¿Y bien? —Preguntó, su contraria frunció el ceño— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— ¡Lo había olvidado! —Su risa ahora nerviosa—Tachibana Hibiki, un placer.

—Lo mismo digo.

.

.

— ¡Maria! —Kirika se lanzó sobre la mayor en un abrazo, sorprendiendo a Tsubasa, no solo por la presencia de la menor, sino por lo cariñosa que se veía con la Cadenzavna.

— ¡Vaya, estás más grande de lo que recuerdo! —Se rio Maria devolviendo el abrazo. Tsubasa carraspeó para dar a notar su presencia—Venimos a ver a Chris, ¿está?

Kirika asintió. —Está en su estudio viendo unas cosas de la fábrica.

— ¿Y tú eres…? —Cuestionó Tsubasa.

—Akatsuki Kirika. Soy la protegida de Chris-senpai, me adoptó oficialmente hace mes y medio. —Contestó con notable orgullo.

—Chris llevaba ya varios meses intentando adoptarla, pero estaba batallando por encontrarse soltera y la falta de papeles de Kirika. —Comentó la peli-rosa.

—Yukine mencionó algo sobre eso, pero no me había contado que lo había conseguido.

—Nos conocimos gracias a eso—Se rio Maria—Madam dirige varios orfanatos en las ciudades de alrededor del país, Serena suele ayudarle, por eso no vino conmigo a Tokio en esta ocasión. —Añadió.

Tsubasa asintió mientras Kirika abría la puerta en su totalidad para permitirles pasar; interiormente la Kazanari se rio al notar que la rubia vestía un estilo bastante similar a Chris, nada de vestidos y faldas, simplemente pantalones.

—Senpai—Chris venía de la cocina con un vaso de agua— ¿Qué hace…? ¿Maria?

—Creo que no te comenté que ahora la oficial Tsubasa es mi escolta personal—Dijo Maria nerviosamente.

—Creo que es entendible, no nos hemos visto desde que me robaron—Chris restó importancia.

— ¿Por eso tampoco me comentaste de Akatsuki? —Se incluyó Tsubasa un poco curiosa, Chris asintió.

—Sí. Tuve que ver como reponer la pérdida del casino con la fábrica y las exportaciones—Soltó una pequeña carcajada—Y bueno, Kirika también me la pone un poco difícil con la educación.

Kirika se rio también.

—La escuela es muy aburrida dess.

—Y así es como terminé contratando a una institutriz. —Agregó Chris—Pero dicha institutriz no llegará hasta dentro de otro mes, así que digamos que Kirika está ayudándome con el trabajo.

—Ya trabajaba para usted, así que es bastante sencillo.

— ¿Es verdad? —Tsubasa se miró sorprendida.

—La conocí mientras hacía una donación al orfanato Vercingetorix, estaba siendo perseguida por el monstruo ese de Nephilim.

—Y que lo digas, ese perro es toda una bestia—Se burló Maria.

— ¡Y muerde como una dess!

—En fin, ¿vinieron solo de visita? —preguntó ahora Chris. Maria negó.

—Quería informarte que ya hice la transferencia en apoyo a tu amiga, así quería ver si me permites conocerla en uno de estos días.

—Aguarda, aguarda. Hiciste semejante donación a Kohinata, ¿y no la conoces realmente? —Tsubasa inmediatamente se giró con Maria.

—No en persona—Confesó—Pero sé el sentimiento de que te roben todo, no quería quedarme sin ayudar de alguna manera tratándose de una amiga de Chris.

Tsubasa miró con un poco de enojo el cómo Maria guiñó a su kouhai, causándole un sonrojo.

—D-De cualquier manera, ya había quedado de verme con ella en dos días, por si quieres venir.

—Me parece bien—Se giró con Tsubasa— ¿No hay ningún problema con eso verdad?

—Si no se registra algún otro robo en los siguientes días, no creo—Respondió.

—En ese caso estamos a 50/50.

—Ya que están aquí, ¿Qué tal si tomamos la cena todas juntas? —Sugirió Chris.

.

.

Ryoko se encontraba estudiando los mapas en una de las carpas con las que se sostenía su campamento cuando Kanade entró repentinamente con una carta en sus manos.

—Ryoko, deberé regresar a Tokio.

— ¿Y eso? ¿Surgió algo? —La pelirroja asintió.

—Parece que la policía necesita mi ayuda otra vez. —Ryoko se rio.

—Debe ser algo grande para que manden un halcón con una carta a un área deshabitada—Sonrió—No te preocupes, podemos suspender la excursión, no tengo ningún problema.

Kanade frunció el ceño.

— ¿Segura? Lo de tu hija…

—Puede esperar. Ya hemos esperado bastante, no me matará un par de meses más; si de algo podemos estar seguros es que aun con todo su descaro, ella está segura.

Kanade asintió y en un par de horas ya había recogido sus cosas, le esperaba otro largo viaje para llegar a Tokio. Se despidió de la mujer y partió.

Ryoko suspiró sabiendo que ahora debería regresar a la prefectura de Uminari, tal vez hubiese sido mejor hacer que Kanade le ayudase a recoger, pero nunca llamaban a Kanade a menos que el caso fuese demasiado grande. Se preguntó que sería en esta ocasión, la vez pasada se había tratado del único caso sin resolver de la Amou, uno que ella misma había protagonizado y que si bien tanto Kanade, como Tsubasa y Hibiki sabían que se trataba de ella, Genjuuro había hecho un trabajo impecable escondiendo su huella. Algún día Tsubasa entendería porque el accionar de su tío, estaba segura.

Otro halcón llegó al campamento. Reconoció el brazalete del animal y se miró confusa, hace mucho que no hablaba con las hermanas Cadenzavna.

_«Sabemos en dónde se encuentra»_

Sin duda quien había escrito eso era Serena.


	5. Oficialmente esto ya es personal

Chris examinó de arriba abajo a la acompañante de Miku, y sinceramente no podrían culparla, la chica era algo... ¿Inusual? Más adelante buscaremos otra palabra, no se preocupen lectores.

—Ella es Tachibana Hibiki—Dijo la pelinegra—Me ayudará a encontrar a los ladrones en el casino y mi casa.

Chris se miró sinceramente confundida, aquella chica no parecía ser lo suficientemente inteligente como para resolver un caso de la magnitud del intelecto de Kanade juntado con el de Tsubasa, tenía cara y voz de idiota; no es como si Chris fuese prejuiciosa, pero enserio, Miku era demasiado inocente para creer que Tachibana Hibiki le ayudaría con el caso.

— ¿Y en dónde la encontraste? —Preguntó Chris con burla.

—Me perdí buscando una dirección y terminé en el despacho de Amou Kanade-san—Respondió Miku un tanto cohibida—Debido a que es su aprendiz decidí que no sería mala idea recibir su ayuda.

—Ya veo...—Chris pareció sopesarlo unos momentos—...En ese caso la amiga que llegará dentro de poco podría serte útil, ella fue directamente atacada por uno de los ladrones y Tsubasa-senpai trató con el otro.

—Te refieres a la señorita María, ¿verdad? —La mayor asintió—Tuve una ligera charla con ella cuando asaltaron mi casino la primera vez.

—Interesante. Yo aún seguía fuera de la ciudad cuando eso ocurrió, y no he tenido tanta oportunidad para hablar con ella, eso explica porque decidió ayudarte.

—Debo admitir que me sorprendió su contribución, literalmente me salvó de la bancarrota—Ambas fueron por la broma.

—Maria es así, siempre le gusta ayudar a todo el que puede, aunque sus métodos a veces sean algo raros.

—Sin duda le debo una grande, le repondré todo cuando pueda.

—Tranquila, ten por seguro que lo que menos le interesa es el dinero.

.

.

Sakurai Ryoko se encontraba inquieta. Hace apenas una semana había transcurrido desde que Kanade abandonó la excursión por temas de trabajo y que ella recibió la carta de la menor de las hermanas Cadenzavna. Justamente en ese momento, se apareció su héroe de capa dorada frente a ella, la castaña no tuvo reparo en ir hacia él y abrazarlo fuertemente.

—No es que no seas efusiva, ¿pero porque tan efusiva el día de hoy?

Ryoko le miró con una amplia sonrisa sacando la arrugada carta de su bolso y mostrándosela al pelirrojo frente a ella. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente por la sorpresa y miró a Ryoko con incredulidad, ella simplemente asintió y él se permitió sonreír mientras la abrazaba y elevaba por los aires, estaba contento, se notaba a simple vista.

.

.

— ¡Shirabe! —El fúrico grito del Doctor John Wayne Vercingetorix resonó por todo el orfanato Vercingetorix estremeciendo a los niños dentro de él, a las madres cuidadoras y, por sobre todo, a la aludida. — ¡¿Dónde está?!

Shirabe no se molestó en ocultar el miedo que le provocó esa mirada enrabiada del hombre, después de todo era alto y sus ojos azules le estaban penetrando.

— ¿D-De qué habla? —Cuestionó.

— ¡De la descarriada que siempre invade mi propiedad y viene a tu habitación!

—Ella no ha venido, doctor.

—No mientas, mi Nephilim olió su rastro y no hay otro lugar al que venga que no sea tu habitación.

— ¿Está seguro de que se trata de ella? —Cuestionó en un intento de tranquilizarlo—Tal vez reaccionó así por la presencia de un desconocido o porque alguno de los niños hizo algo raro en los baños.

— ¡No me intentes disuadir! Sé que se trata de ella, Nephilim no actúa de otra manera con otra persona, ella es la única razón por la que hay hollín en este lugar.

—Honestamente ella no ha venido doctor. Fue adoptada hace un mes y desde entonces no nos hemos visto.

El hombre albino escudriñó con la mirada a la menor buscando rastros de alguna mentira, pero ella solo se veía asustada por la manera en que entró gritando como desquiciado. Suspiro y contó mentalmente hasta diez, entonces se acercó a la cama en que reposaba Shirabe y acarició sus cabellos tratando de confortarla, ella pareció calmarse, solo un poco.

—Perdona que haya reaccionado así, linda. Es solo que sabes que no tolero la presencia de esa niña, deja todo sucio de hollín, hace travesuras a los demás niños y te hace moverte demasiado cuando en tu condición, eso puede ser perjudicial. —Dijo en tono conciliador—Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

—Entiendo, doctor. —Shirabe estaba en extremo consciente no solo del mutuo desagrado entre ambos, sino también de las cosas que debía y no debía hacer, de hecho, el que estuviera confinada en esa cama y esa habitación las 24/7 era por su enfermedad. No conocía a los demás niños fuera de lo que comentaban las madres cuidadoras entre sí, ni a las madres cuidadoras conocía, siempre era el doctor quien le atendía personalmente debido a su delicada condición, casi como un padre cuidando a su hija. Por eso apreciaba tanto a Kirika, era la única amiga que tenía y la única persona que se dedicaba a enseñarle sobre el mundo afuera y en que experimentara lo más que pudiera sin importar qué pasara.

Ver sonrió al escuchar a Shirabe.

—Vendré en un rato para darte tus medicinas.

Shirabe asintió y Ver abandonó la habitación.

—Ya puedes salir—Dijo Shirabe, inmediatamente la colcha que cubría sus piernas saltó casi por arte de magia.

— ¡Aire fresco dess! —Kirika salió de un salto de entre sus piernas.

— ¡Shh! —Le calló la menor al recordarle que el doctor todavía estaba cerca, pero ante la cara de "ups" de la mayor, la dupla se rio por lo ridículo de la escena, tal vez con unos años más la escena podría ser fácilmente malinterpretada— Ya extrañaba esto.

—Tal vez si sea una mala influencia para ti dess—Dijo Kirika entre risas.

—No importa, así te quiero—Dijo Shirabe abrazando a la Akatsuki, sacándole un sonrojo.

—Es curioso que hayan logrado escapar tan rápido, ni siquiera en el auto de la señorita Chris se es capaz de recorrer ese tipo de distancias en esa cantidad de tiempo—Hibiki siguió caminando encorvada examinando muy de cerca el suelo con su inseparable lupa, ignorando todo el desastre que había provocado.

—Maldita idiota…—Masculló la albina. Reconocía que en parte era su culpa por haberla desafiado ¡y creer cuando le dijo que sabía conducir! La condenada castaña esa tomó su auto y lo condujo a toda velocidad destrozando varios muros –aún se preguntaba cómo es que su auto continuaba funcionando–, manteniéndoles gritando y temiendo por sus vidas.

— ¡Sin duda alguna ellos no utilizaron autos! —Dijo Hibiki contenta ante su conclusión.

— ¡Eso ya era bastante obvio! —Gritó Chris totalmente fuera de sus casillas.

— ¿Qué es obvio? —Preguntó una voz más madura, girándose las tres para encontrarse con Maria quien les observaba divertida desde de uno de los agujeros en el muro que cercaba su casa y con Tsubasa detrás de ella con un rostro impasible como siempre.

—Que los ladrones no utilizan autos para desplazarse—Tsubasa rodó los ojos, esa chica… aun no entendía por qué Kanade le escogió como su discípula; ¿Qué si la conocía? Solo se habían visto un par de veces durante la resolución (que nunca llegó) sobre el caso de Finè.

—Estoy bastante de acuerdo con Yukine, eso sí es demasiado obvio. —Comentó Tsubasa mirando a la rubia de manera un tanto recriminatoria, pues nada más de ver un árbol en llamas, humo saliendo del motor del auto, muros destrozados y jardines asesinados como resultado de algo tan obvio... ¡Por un demonio! ¡¿En qué pensabas Kanade?! —Inclusive lo especifiqué en mis múltiples informes—Agregó.

Y eso sin contar que todos los automóviles hacían un ruido bastante característico con el motor cuando eran utilizados. Sería bastante fácil rastrearlos si los usaran, a decir verdad.

—Se mueven a una velocidad superior, ¡y mire el modelo de este auto, es de los más nuevos! —Golpeó un par de veces el capo del auto, causando que un sonido extraño se escuchará en su interior— ¿Ahora, como se desplazan?

—Elemental mi querida aprendiz—Ahora tanto María como Tsubasa se giraron sorprendías solo para notar a la mujer más inteligente en la historia de Japón observándoles con una pipa en la boca y una vestimenta bastante similar a la de la Tachibana.

¿Cuándo llegó?

—Deben utilizar cuerdas, arneses o algo por el estilo. —Comentó Amou Kanade dando un par de pasos más hacia a ellas—Aprovechan la fuerza de la gravedad y de la velocidad aplicadas a las leyes sobre la inercia y la masa, para ello, deben preparar con anticipación el lugar en el que robarán.

—Lo cual quiere decir que los lugares en los que han robado son lugares en los que su presencia no resulta una anomalía—Kanade asintió dándole pie a continuar—Por ende, frecuentan tanto el casino Kohinata, el casino Salomón y deben haber tenido un contacto con los propietarios y con los demás asaltados.

—El problema es que, no conozco a nadie que no haya tenido contacto con Kohinata o con Yukine—Comentó Tsubasa. Los ojos bermellón se clavaron en Maria.

—Señorita Cadenzavna, ¿Hace cuando conoce a Miku Kohinata y a Chris Yukine?

María sonrió al notar las intenciones de la detective.

—A Chris la conozco casi de toda la vida. Nuestros padres eran socios.

— ¿Sus padres también eran comerciantes?

—Algo así. La familia Cadenzavna es quien provee a la fábrica Yukine la materia prima desde hace treinta años si no estoy mal.

— ¿Y a Kohinata Miku?

—Indirectamente, desde hace unos años. Directamente desde el atentado a su casino, a fondo, esperaba comenzar a hacerlo el día de hoy. —Respondió.

—Interesante. —Murmuró Kanade intercambiando miradas con la extranjera.

—A todo esto, ¿cuándo llegaste? —Cuestionó Chris—Hasta donde sabía estabas de expedición.

—Me mandaron llamar después de que te robaron—Contestó con simpleza girándose con Tsubasa—Llegué anoche a la comisaría para que me dijeran que ahora trabajas de escolta—Se burló—Así que aproveché para leer tus informes los cuales son bastante curiosos.

— ¡Kanade! —Esa fue la primera vez que María vio a la Kazanari realmente avergonzada, ignoraba el hecho de que la pelirroja conocía lo suficiente a la menor para saber lo que ocupaba su mente al escribir dicho informe y saber lo que estaba mal dentro de él.

—Señorita Cadenzavna, ¿cómo se siente saber que le están usando de carnada?

—No tengo idea, señorita Amou Kanade. Supongo que ha de ser similar a saber que le utilizan para hacer todo el trabajo pesado.

Kanade se rió ante el tono irónico de María.

—Me cae bastante bien señorita Cadenzavna.

—Llámeme Maria, sé que es complicado decir mi apellido para los japoneses.

—Llámame Kanade, sé que es complicado ser tan formales para los extranjeros.

Las mayores del grupo se rieron después de ese intercambio de palabras.

—También me caes bastante bien, Kanade.

— ¿Qué acaba de pasar? —Preguntó Tsubasa a Chris.

—No tengo ni la más mínima idea. —respondió la albina restándole importancia al asunto.

.

.

Tsubasa corría a toda velocidad yendo detrás del mago nuevamente, o Silver Airgetlám, como se auto-nombró en la carta que dejó en su saco en el primer encuentro que tuvieron. Lo de esta vez era no tener perdón, robarles a unos huérfanos era caer bastante bajo.

El orfanato del Doctor Ver era bastante respetado, muchas familias conseguían al hijo que a veces no podían tener de ese lugar, por tanto, el doctor era bastante querido entre los aldeanos. Su orfanato fue fundado repentinamente nueve años atrás, cuando esté recogió niños de la calle y les dio refugio, por eso, consideraba muy poco honorable de Silver Airgetlám robar a unos niños, aunque bueno, trataba con un ladrón, dudaba que siquiera conociera el concepto de dicha palabra.

— ¿Qué ganas con robarle a unos niños indefensos? —Preguntó una vez logró que su naneshi chocara contra la daga de plata en el brazo derecho de Silver Airgetlám. Como es costumbre desde que se conocieron, Silver Airgetlám no contestó y solo sonrió con ironía antes de romper el contacto entre la oficial Kazanari y el fugitivo ladrón; lanzando otra carta sobre su filo.

Tsubasa gruñó, detestaba cuando hacía eso, sentía que no era tomada en serio.

_«El indefenso no es afectado en el karma de quien provocó su estado»_

— ¿Qué estás insinuando? —Cuestionó, Silver Airgetlám se encogió de hombros justo en el momento en que un pequeño cuerpo se deslizaba a máxima rapidez por encima de ellos con varias bolsas que seguramente tenían lo robado. Tsubasa intentó seguir al arquero, pero fue detenida a manera de advertencia con un corte en su mejilla izquierda por lo que únicamente tomó su silbato antes de reanudar su batalla con el mago, confiaba en que Ogawa-san se haría cargo del arquero.

_«Mientras haya un alma a la cual hacer sufrir, continuará el bucle de dolor»_

Silver Airgetlám hizo un ademán con su mano y al segundo siguiente ya se había dejado caer en una alcantarilla, nuevamente Tsubasa fue incapaz de seguirle, pues una vez reaccionó y entró a la alcantarilla, el mago había desaparecido, haciendo honor a su título.

—Detesto a este tipo. —Comentó Tsubasa con frustración.


	6. Analizando al enemigo

_Se encontraba completamente llena de hollín cuando se vieron por primera vez. Había tratado de robar un poco de dinero a su jefe para poder darle a su muy preciada amiga un regalo digno de una princesa; las cosas no salieron bien y fue atrapada, la mayor le miraba con notable molestia, pero mayor era su sorpresa al notar que el encargado de su fábrica tuviera a niños trabajando, aquello era un abuso en la extensión de la palabra._

_—Lo siento mucho, onee-san. —Se reverenció_

_—Hagamos algo niña. Te daré el suficiente dinero para esa amiga tuya a cambio de unos trabajillos extras. —Esa sería el nacimiento entre el inquebrantable vínculo entre Akatsuki Kirika y Yukine Chris._

La kouhai de la sub-teniente Tsubasa se encontraba bebiendo de su taza de café mientras que a su lado se encontraba su protegida legal bebiendo de su taza de té a manera de espejo, eran bastante similares en ese momento. Ambas se encontraban viendo los diferentes papeles en el escritorio del estudio subterráneo de la propietaria de la casa.

—Esto es cada vez más complicado dess—Suspiró Kirika dejando la taza de té sobre la mesa—Nos libramos apenas de Tsubasa-san hace una semana.

—Es una fortuna que conozcas tan bien el orfanato del doctor Ver. Que pudieras instalar el sistema de arneses tan rápido fue bastante conveniente. —Sonrió Chris con cansancio dejando también su café sobre la mesa.

—Fue bastante complicado, el desgraciado de Nephilim casi hace que me descubran; por suerte Shirabe me cubrió dess—Dijo— ¡Pero ahora ya tengo una manera más rápida de huir del doctor, eso es genial dess!

—Te recomiendo que no lo uses. Kanade es demasiado observadora, no dudes que comenzará a vigilarte en algún momento, tal vez debas dejar de ver a Shirabe-san durante algún tiempo.

Kirika hizo un puchero.

—No me gusta eso—Cruzó los brazos—, luego ella se enoja conmigo dess.

—Perdona, creí que Kanade regresaría cuando estuviésemos por acabar con todo esto—Se disculpó sinceramente—Seguramente Maria y Serena ya estén pensando en una manera de contrarrestar esto; pero por mientras…

Chris tomó la última carta que habían recibido de la menor de las Cadenzavna.

—…Tenemos que seguir distrayendo el rumbo de las investigaciones.

Kirika asintió.

— ¿Eso significa que me debo hacer pasar por usted de nuevo? —Ladeó la cabeza con inocencia.

—Y volver a hacer lo de los espejos también.

.

.

Kanade encendió su pipa mientras se recostaba en la silla de su estudio, Hibiki estaba dormida sobre el sofá hasta el otro lado y la ventana estaba abierta, así que el humo no le afectaría. Era su pequeña manía al ponerse a analizar las cosas; se encontraba particularmente interesada en la repentina aparición de Maria Cadenzavna Eve y su estrecho vínculo con Chris, pues su amiga albina no les había comentado de ella anteriormente, y su nombre era bastante difícil de olvidar como para decir que lo pasaron por alto.

Sus ojos bermellones se encontraron entonces con la pizarra en la que tanto ella como su aprendiz fueron dejando su esquema sobre el caso.

En la parte izquierda superior se encontraba una fotografía de Kohinata Miku, debajo estaba otra una fotografía de Chris, ambas enlazadas por un hilo verde (porque no tenía otro color), con el número de veces que les habían robado, las fechas y las horas más cercanas a cuando sucedió el hecho. Estas anotaciones se repetían para el robo al orfanato Vercingetorix en el centro de la pizarra.

En la parte superior derecha reposaba la fotografía en la identificación de Tsubasa y debajo tenía la misma foto de Maria que tenían en la comisaria para su expediente sobre el caso; la separación entre ambas fotografías era notablemente más grande que la que había entre Miku y Chris, pues las anotaciones eran mayores; cosas que Kanade consideraba importantes a analizar.

Kazanari Tsubasa

_22 años. Sub-teniente en la comisaría._

_Estado: Soltera._

_INOCENTE_

_Contacto directo con el mago y con el arquero._

_Escolta de Maria Cadenzavna Eve desde el 27 de marzo. Habita en su casa desde el 05 de abril._

_Observaciones: Tensión sexual hacia su protegida, se pronostica un enamoramiento futuro que podría comprometer sus acciones._

¿Qué si se estaba dejando guiar por sus sentimientos personales? Un poco, conocía perfectamente a Tsubasa, primero se ponía a cantar en la iglesia antes de que cometer algo ilícito.

Maria Cadenzavna Eve

_25 años. Proveedora de materia prima. Extranjera._

_Nacionalidad: Ucraniana._

_Estado: Soltera_

_SOSPECHOSA_

_Amenaza de muerte por el arquero. No ha tenido contacto con el mago._

_Habita en Tokio desde el 28 de enero. Sus registros personales se encuentran en otra localidad._

_Observaciones: Tensión sexual hacia su escolta. Sensual. Irónica. Astuta. Elegante._

—Ahora que lo pienso, Maria es la mujer perfecta de Tsubasa. —Comentó Kanade mirando los informes de Tsubasa, el primero donde vio al arquero por primera vez y el del atentado a Maria días después. Agarró la tiza y escribió unas cuantas acotaciones más.

_Vigilar la información que posee._

—En caso de resultar involucrada con los robos, su ocupación podría ser seducir a alguna autoridad de alto rango, conseguir información de sus movimientos y estrategias. —Miró nuevamente la fotografía de la peli-rosa—Eso querría decir que no son únicamente el arquero y el mago, debe haber mínimo otra persona más.

Dibujó sobre la pizarra una flecha separada por unos cinco centímetros de un sombrero. Encima de ellos dibujó una libreta que entrelazó con una línea a ambos dibujos; y debajo, dibujó una mano a cada uno, teniendo así la derecha y la izquierda.

Un bostezo salió de sus labios, miró el reloj notando que pasaban de las dos de la mañana. Dejaría sus teorías para el día siguiente y escucharía las opiniones de su aprendiz.

Una cosa era segura: Tsubasa sería la clave para comprobar sus teorías.

* * *

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que no hay rastro? —Cuestionó Tsubasa a Ogawa Shinji, uno de sus policías encubiertos, no específicamente para ese caso sino para todos sus casos en general; era encargado de sacar información en los lugares más concurridos para maleantes (bares). El aludido era alto, de metro ochenta, castaño y de ojos miel, vestía como el típico barman y acababa de servirle un vaso de wiski que obviamente no iba a tomar, detestaba el alcohol.

—Seguí tus indicaciones—Contestó en cuanto Tsubasa tomó su primer trago—Vi la velocidad con la que se desplazan, es más que claro que nuevamente Kanade tiene razón acerca de sus movimientos.

Ogawa se quitó los lentes que usaba para verse más inofensivo y se acercó a Tsubasa bajando el tono de su voz, pues a dos sillas de distancia se encontraban dos sujetos comunes y corrientes que no debían saber nada de aquello, aprovechando también que Maria había ido al sanitario.

—Se especializan en el engaño, tanto que pueden engañar a nuestros ojos entrenados—Susurró—Cuando fui a inspeccionar el orfanato con Hibiki-san y Kanade-san no encontramos rastro de las extensiones que definitivamente usaron. Revisamos todo, excepto una parte que el Doctor no nos dejó acceder, así que decidimos mantener un ojo sobre el orfanato, nos resultó sospechosa su actitud.

— ¿A quién no lo haría?

Las luces se apagaron y los cristales se rompieron.

— ¡La que los pario! —Se exaltó Tsubasa lamentándose, las luces se encendieron nuevamente, mostrando que no se trataba de un asalto realmente, sino de una riña entre borrachos en la que… — ¡Joder!

Tsubasa no se había movido tan rápido en los últimos meses como hizo en ese momento. Ogawa le siguió inmediatamente, pues Maria tuvo la mala suerte de quedar entre ambos, uno de ellos le había tomado de la muñeca y se acercaba más de lo permitido a la doncella.

Justo cuando Maria estaba por hacer algo (entiéndase como golpearle la entrepierna), Tsubasa se encargó de liberarla y someter al sujeto mientras que Ogawa se encargaba del segundo.

Tranquilizar el asunto les tomó cerca de media hora, en donde ambos pasarían esa noche en una celda por perturbar el orden público y acosar sexualmente a una persona. Maria se abrazó al brazo derecho de Tsubasa quien se sonrojó notablemente.

—Gracias.

—Eres un imán para los problemas—Comentó Tsubasa desviando la mirada.

Maria sonrió.

—Por eso me alegro de estar a tu cuidado.

Ogawa igualmente sonrió enternecido, y en parte preocupado, sabía por experiencias pasadas lo peligroso que era involucrarse sentimentalmente con gente involucrada en un caso. Pensó en su comandante y negó, aquello eran historias diferentes.

.

.

El teléfono fue colgado después de aquella interesante charla.

Una parte de sí quería golpearse contra la cabeza, pero la gran mayoría de su ser estaba divirtiéndose con la situación, no debería, estaba claro; pero es que era inevitable, amaba cuando estimulaban su intelecto de esa manera.

Tomó un bloc de notas y comenzó a hacer sus propias anotaciones, las observaciones que le otorgaron y sus propias suposiciones.

Debía de admitir que tenía cierta ventaja, tenía todas sus cartas acomodadas y acaba de dominar a su mayor obstáculo gracias a una de las más grandes casualidades de la vida. La victoria ya era suya, pero por lo menos se divertiría lo más que pudiera antes de anunciarla, no había problema en darse ese pequeño capricho.

Estiró las piernas, estar todo en una silla de ruedas que no necesitaba era agotador, a este paso tendría paraplejia de verdad.

Se rio ante ese pensamiento y anotó las características físicas y psicológicas de su más grande rival hasta el momento, anotó también las características de quienes le rodeaban y las nuevas estrategias; hacerle creer que ganaría sonaba bien, y filtrar un poco de información no sonaba tan mal.

Decidido.

Se paró de su silla y tomó unas hojas blancas, ya sabía con que comenzaría en su próxima carta.


	7. Sospechas

Características generales de Silver Airgetlám.

_Estatura mínima: 1.75. _

_Posee cabello largo y claro. _

_Ataque de noche presentándose como un mago. _

_No habla. _

_Utiliza dagas gemelas de plata. _

_Su comunicación es por medio de notas. _

_Es demasiado sarcástico, irónico y elegante. _

Características generales de Ichaival

_Es demasiado bajo, tiene la altura de un niño. _

_Su estilo se basa más en el sigilo. _

_No ha atacado a nadie más que a María Cadenzavna Eve. _

_Utiliza flechas gravadas con su nombre en latín. _

_Posee una puntería excelente aún desde 30/40 metros de distancia. _

_Parece ser más impulsivo y sin buenos modales._

Parecía ser muy poco, pero las anotaciones de Kanade eran demasiado, y eso en la comisaría lo sabían. Por eso la pelirroja no estaba bajo presión como Tsubasa si lo estaba, ya que era la única que lograba tener contacto directo con Silver Airgetlám y seguía sin poder atraparlo. Kazanari Yatsuhiro estaba molesto, pero la protegida de la Kazanari tenía una labia excelente ya que siempre lograba sacar a Tsubasa de los apuros creados por el padre de la misma.

Ahora se preguntarán, ¿Por qué Kanade decidió nombrar a los ladrones de aquella manera? Nos vemos obligados a aclarar que no fue así, sino que Tsubasa le dio a Kanade las notas que Silver le dejó -y que estaban firmadas por sí mismo con dicho nombre- además de las flechas que fueron lanzadas para atentar con la vida de María; traducido del latín se leía "Ichaival".

Con la ayuda de María (no les quedaba a de otra, Tsubasa tenía prohibido separarse de ella) habían ido creando un registro acerca de las personas que pudieran mínimo, tener una concordancia con el físico de sus sospechosos; y después de ver cómo Tsubasa se molestaba al mostrar abiertamente a María como su sospechosa, decidió la pelirroja guardarse ciertos detalles con ellas dos, a pesar de que la peli-rosa aclarara y otra vez que no tenía problema, que con el tiempo se comprobaría su inocencia.

No había mujer alguna con la altura de Silver, y dado a que no usaba plataformas, se concluyó que se trataba de un hombre; lamentablemente, en ese rubro había demasiados, pero, esto juntado con el estilo tan elegante del susodicho, reducía significativamente el rubro a aquellos de alta posición económica.

Kanade encargó a Hibiki revisar las cuentas bancarias de ciertas personas, pero no encontró un cambio significativo más que las donaciones que entre María y Chris hicieron al casino Kohinata para que no cayera en bancarrota tras los asaltos que sufrió.

—Donaciones... —Murmuró Kanade anotando aquello en las fichas de María, de Chris y de Miku.

Tomó la tiza y se encargó de remarcar las anotaciones sobre el Doctor Ver y su orfanato.

—Necesito darle una visita al doctor. —Se dijo la pelirroja.

.

.

—Esto es bastante extraño...—Se dijo Kirika mientras miraba a los alrededores que daba a la habitación de Shirabe, el desgraciado de Nephilim le había dejado una mordida bastante significativa en la pierna, así que no estaba como para lidiar con el desgraciado perro del demonio.

De verdad que quiso usar los arneses para ahorrarse tiempo, pero lo tenía prohibido, según entendió tenían otros dos asuntillos del _Vitalization_ que atender en el orfanato, así que ni modo.

—Primero me dicen que no la puedo ver y luego me ordenan que la venga a ver, bipolares.

Continuó con sus quejas y con sus murmullos mientras escalaba por la pared. Se sentía como en esa historia que le contó María tiempo atrás, en donde un tal Romeo escalaba para ver a su amada, aunque Shirabe más que su amada era su amiga más preciada... ¿Pero la amaba, no? Como amiga claro está. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, ya estaba confundida.

— ¡Kiri-chan! —Saltó Shirabe de alegría, dejando el libro que leía sobre la cómoda una vez le vio tocando su ventana como siempre hacia.

—Hola—Saludó enérgica.

—Eres una idiota—Dijo la menor frunciendo el ceño de una manera bastante adorable.

— ¿Ah? ¿Ahora qué hice?

—Dijiste que vendrías a verme más seguido, pero ya van casi dos meses que no vienes.

—Perdón, perdón. Las clases son cada vez más intensas y apenas puedo respirar dess—Mintió con un poco de culpa, a decir verdad, no había avanzado nada con sus estudios, pero no era como si le pudiera decir a la Shirabe que odiaba que robara, que ayudaba a su tutora a robar por una causa que no era mala, pero tampoco era buena.

Ni siquiera Kirika sabía que pretendían sacar de su amistad con Shirabe, pero no cuestionaría a esas personas tan amables que le dieron un hogar.

— ¿Y qué cosas has aprendido? —Preguntó Shirabe curiosa, quería comprobar que lo que decían sus libros era verdad.

—Que hay cosas más rápidas que un auto. —Comentó con una sonrisa.

—No te creo. —Dijo escéptica—El Doctor sale en uno de ellos al centro de Tokio y vuelve en menos de una hora.

—Ah, pero yo conozco una manera de llegar y volver en menos de media hora. —Aseguró.

— ¿Y cuál es?

—Volando. —Sacó la lengua.

—No digas cosas imposibles. Volar es imposible.

—Un día de estos te demostraré que no es verdad y te haré volar. ¡Es una promesa dess!

Esta última frase fue presenciada por una tercera persona.

Amou Kanade había iniciado su propia investigación en el orfanato Vercingetorix una vez la realizada por Hibiki y Tsubasa concluyó.

Analizando el desplazamiento que realizaron Ichaival y Silver Airgetlám, Kanade había podido dar con los tres posibles puntos en los que podrían estar los distintos arneses, uno de ellos en el área en que el Doctor no les dejo ingresar.

—El doctor podría planear robarse a sí mismo para quedar libre de sospecha, así como Maria podría aliarse con Ichaival para que le atacase e igualmente quedar libre de sospecha. —Murmuró Kanade anotando algo en su pequeño bloc de notas—Usar a los niños podría ser también una opción.

— ¡De verdad me gustaría que pudiéramos salir un día de estos dess! —Escuchó la voz de Kirika—Es una lástima que el doctor no te deje salir o que no me quiera cerca de ti.

Más anotaciones. Contrario a su interlocutora, Shirabe no dejaba escuchas más que pequeños susurros.

—A este paso voy a tener que secuestrarte dess. —Unas risas siguieron de esto.

De acuerdo, en el área sólo había una niña enferma al parecer.

—Momento, los archivos de registro del orfanato no mencionan nada de esto—Se dijo Kanade—Y que sólo Kirika sepa de ella es muy sospechoso, según lo recaudado por Hibiki, Kirika vivía en las calles y trabajaba para Chris, así que su custodia fue cedida por el orfanato que dirige la familia Cadenzavna en el norte del país.

Kanade comenzó a morder su lápiz y comenzó a caminar a los otros dos puntos que debía revisar.

—Sospechoso. —Murmuró— ¿Por qué ocultar la presencia de una niña? ¿Por qué negarnos la entrada a esa área?

¿Aparecerían sub-investigaciones mientras resolvía aquel caso?

Se acercó a uno de los postes de luz y notó entonces una pequeña nota pegada. Contrario a las anteriores, se notaba que esta no era de Silver Airgetlám, para iniciar, estaba escrita a mano con una letra bastante prolija y en cursiva; pero a pesar de todo conservaba cierta elegancia.

_En la madrugada fugaz que se extingue  
antes de empezar,  
ciegos, en los brazos del sol,  
nuestro silencio, nuestro disfraz.  
Lo que no queremos decir,  
lo que nos cansamos de oír.  
Las palabras son un imán, un acertijo  
sin descifrar._

_Rotos los espejos  
de buscar un cielo perfecto.  
Los que no dormimos  
hasta encontrar un lugar._

_El paisaje no espera,  
y tiene tantas maneras de ocultar la verdad.  
Nos volvemos extraños,  
seguimos la marea,  
nos dejamos estar. _

_Amou Kanade, ¿aceptas el reto?_

—Vaya ladrones más excéntricos—Se quejó con una sonrisa, cada vez el caso se volvía más interesante. Miró el poste, no había ningún arnés allí, pero descifrando sus movimientos, quien quiera que haya dejado la nota sabía que solamente ella iría a aquel lugar, que era la única persona que veía más allá de las obviedades—Pero aceptaré tu reto, mente maestra.

Su teoría se confirmaba, una tercera persona controlaba las acciones de Ichaival y de Silver Airgetlám, y esa persona se acababa de poner en contacto directo con ella. Esa persona o estaba en la ciudad o tenía una comunicación bastante buena con las personas con las que trabajaba. Alguien que tenía un contacto directo con ella como para poder deducir sus movimientos.

—Y tengo una idea de cómo hacerte salir.

* * *

_**Como se nota que Alondra le fue perdiendo el gusto, cada vez los capítulos eran más cortos y con bastantes errores que me tocó corregirle.**_

_**No SymphoFans, no están soñando, ¡Detective Symphogear ha vuelto! Y antes de que digan algo, si ya estoy trabajando en el capítulo siguiente, les adelanto el título, es "Bajo Arresto", va a estar bastante bueno.**_

_**Originalmente quería esperarme a terminar Corazón Traslúcido, y honestamente ya anda por hacerlo, así que decidí adelantarlo un poco como regalo de navidad y de año nuevo, jajaja. Espero que a los viejos lectores de esta historia les agrade la idea de que ahora será continuada por mí, de hecho aquellos que la leyeron antes quizá puedan notar los cambios que le he hecho a la historia para hacerla un poco más "mía" o como dije antes, corrigiendo cosas.**_

_**Si todo sale bien, mañana podré traer la continuación de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Symphogear, que me anda dando batalla el desgraciado (?)**_

_**Sin más que decir, nos leemos a la siguiente n.n**_


	8. Bajo Arresto

Tsubasa dejó escapar un bostezo mientras se recargaba con la silla de su escritorio, estirándose en un intento de desperezarse tras el arduo trabajo que había ido realizando. Sí, quizá Kanade estaba a cargo de la investigación, pero quien tenía que hacer los informes, enfrentarse a Yatsuhiro y corretear a los criminales era ella. Y a todo esto, además debía sumársele la escolta a Maria, aunque esto era lo que menos le estresaba de su trabajo, siendo sinceros, le reconfortaba un poco estar a cargo de su seguridad.

Los atentados por su vida prácticamente desaparecieron un mes después de que comenzara a compartir con ella las veinticuatro siete. Tiempo también en el que Silver Airgetlám se volvió en una patada directa en el trasero. El tipo era más que desesperante, y eso que ni siquiera hablaba.

Miró a su derecha, en donde Maria se quedó dormida en el sofá que hacía parte de la decoración del lugar. No pudo evitar sonreír ante tierna imagen y se levantó en su dirección, tomando una manta que siempre escondía bajo el sofá para las veces en que estaba debía quedarse en la comisaría; posándola sobre la mayor, tardaría un poco más en terminar su último informe, el cual era por demás, exasperante.

Se volvió a topar con Ichaival y Silver Airgetlám un par de días atrás. Ichaival volvió a tratar de atentar contra la vida de su protegida mientras estaban en la casa de Chris tranquilamente bebiendo el té, a lo que les ordenó a ambas refugiarse, Tsubasa sopló su silbato, dando aviso a los hombres a sus alrededores, y comenzó a seguir al ladrón, el cuál era sorprendentemente rápido, notoriamente estaba ya bastante familiarizado con el lugar. Cosa que se volvió peor cuando escuchó un grito, y unas cuantas maldiciones, provenir dentro de la casa.

Con todo su pesar, debió desistir de su persecución y entrar al lugar en el que anteriormente pasaba un rato agradable, encontrándose con una Chris inconsciente y una Maria desaparecida. Atendió a Chris rápidamente, interrogando acerca de lo sucedido, queriendo mantenerse lo más serena posible ante la desaparición de su protegida.

La Yukine solo pudo decirle que una persona alta –que Tsubasa identificó rápidamente como su dolor de cabeza personal–, entró demandando de manera agresiva a la mayor. Sorprendiendo a Tsubasa de que Yukine hubiera podido escuchar su voz, pero no pudo darle más información al respecto ya que aclamó no reconocerla, pero afirmando que no era lo suficientemente ronca como para sonar de hombre.

Tsubasa se reservó ese detalle solo para ella y no lo anotó en el informe.

Quien encontró a Maria fue el doctor Ver, mismo que dijo haber dado con ella en el jardín en el cuál los niños salían a jugar; pero lo que le despertó incertidumbre, fue que Maria le confesara que tenía la sospecha de no haber estado en el lugar que el doctor afirmó. Sin embargo, su testimonio quedó comprometido cuando se detectó que fue drogada de alguna manera.

Según lo dicho por el doctor, la droga que le habían administrado era del tipo anestésica, ya que adormecía su cuerpo a tal punto que los sentidos eran afectados en su totalidad, provocando que sus percepciones no fuesen fiables.

Igualmente, Maria afirmaba que quien le dejó la última sentencia fue Ichaival, más no pudo ver nada de él. Según su confesión, Ichaival tapaba su rostro con un cubre bocas, y que cualquier otro detalle quedaba difuminado por su capucha. El cabello claro seguía siendo lo único que sabía de su agresor, eso y que su voz sonaba bastante joven como para tratarse de un mayor de edad. Kanade le restó importancia a dicha confesión por parte de la Cadenzavna mientras estaba en el hospital, cosa que molestó notablemente a la Kazanari, por más que Maria intentara tranquilizarla.

Tsubasa no lo sabía, pero Kanade estaba más que en lo correcto en su proceder. Aunque la identidad de Maria como Silver fuera dolorosamente obvia para la Amou, le seguía costando ver a Ichaival con tanta facilidad. Sin darse cuenta, sus sentimientos personales le nublaban de la misma manera que lo hacían con Tsubasa, solo que en una menor medida.

En su defensa, Maria diría que un montón de cosas estaban sucediendo de la manera más inesperada. Cuando despertó nuevamente, se dio cuenta de que Tsubasa se apiadó de ella lo suficiente como para dejarle su lugar "preferencial", y dormir en la silla junto a su escritorio.

Eso sin duda le enterneció el corazón, y no sabía exactamente cómo lidiaría con ello cuando la oficial despertara.

* * *

_Su misión era bastante sencilla: ser el señuelo en ambos lados. Ser prácticamente una total desconocida ayudaba a que fácilmente se pudieran dirigir las sospechas hacia su persona, así mismo, hacía que las agresiones a terceros fueran limitadas y nadie saliera realmente herido, ya que, definitivamente, esa no era la intención, por algo debían llevar un control que fuese fácil de ejecutar, pero tardado de leer para los ajenos al Vitalization._

_Lastimosamente, cometió más de un error y contradijo su historia sin darse cuenta. Tsubasa lo pasaría por alto, pero sabía que con ello adelantó los planes acerca del enfrentamiento directo con Kanade, no quedaría más que Serena se hiciera cargo de la situación, como siempre lo hacía. _

_Aun así, tenían dos cartas bastante valiosas bajo la manga. Una de ellas era el lazo que se estaba formando –y que les llevó a esa situación tan tensa en primer lugar–, mientras que la segunda y más importante, se trataba de Kirika y su relación con su "princesa lunar". Tenían el juego totalmente ganado, y no dudaba que por ello Serena no se mostró molesta o incomodada por su descuido._

_De igual manera, Maria sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que lidiar con la parte cruda de su trabajo. Le gustaría que fuera lo más lejano posible, pero sabía que no, el tiempo estaba por venírseles encima y sus fichas debían ser movidas con cuidado._

* * *

Kanade observaba a Maria detenidamente, con los brazos cruzados, no molesta, pero si disconforme de verla en el espacio de trabajo de Tsubasa, quien claramente estaba olvidando su estricta regla acerca de no foráneos en su despacho.

— ¿Debo sentirme incómoda por su tan fija mirada, detective? —Cuestionó Maria con cierta ironía, haciendo que la intensidad de sus ojos bajara un poco. La Amou sabía que lo más probable es que Tsubasa estuviese trabajando hasta tarde y no les quedara más remedio que quedarse en el lugar.

—Debería sentirse incómoda por la posición en la que se encuentra, señorita—Aunque no lo dijo con la intención de sonar ruda, Maria fue capaz de percatarse de la pequeña pizca de hostilidad en Kanade, de la que seguro ni siquiera ella fue consciente.

Su sonrisa se borró.

— ¿En qué posición me encuentro? Si se puede saber. —Tsubasa se vio igual de confundida que Maria.

—Como mi sospechosa—Respondió Kanade con ligereza, Maria no se vio sorprendida por ello—Podría apostar mi credibilidad por la premisa de que usted, Maria Cadenzavna Eve, es Silver Airgetlám.

—Kanade, esto es absurdo.

—Déjala terminar, Tsubasa—Interrumpió Maria a la oficial de policía, viendo a la detective con cierto desafío—Quiero saber en qué se basa semejante ofensa.

—Nunca la he visto a usted y a Silver Airgetlám en un mismo lugar—Fue lo primero que dijo Kanade, encendiendo su pipa y aspirando de ella antes de retomar la palabra—Además, a pesar de que no le han robado nunca, los dos sujetos están empecinados con su persona, a pesar de que "evidentemente"—Hizo comillas con sus dedos—Nunca ha visto sus rostros, las amenazas no tienen sentido, en especial cuando está siendo custodiada por la mejor oficial de policía, es un riesgo innecesario que solo los expone más.

Y no solo eso, físicamente Maria era quien más características físicas compartía con Silver, no medía metro y setenta y cinco, pero fácilmente podría poner algunas taloneras en las grandes botas que siempre usaba. Su amplio pecho podría ser ocultado con vendas y explicaría que usara aquellos guantes blancos para esconder sus finas y delgadas manos.

Kanade nunca había visto a Silver más que a la distancia, pero daría lo que fuera a que tanta coincidencia no podía pasarse por alto.

Su repentina llegada y su repentina cercanía con Chris…

Kanade trataba de no pensar mal de una niña tan adorable como lo era Kirika, pero sabiendo que sus papeles fueron entregados por el orfanato bajo el apoyo de la familia Cadenzavna, le hacían sospechar que se aprovechaban de la amabilidad de su amiga.

Si su sospecha era correcta, entonces Silver sería Maria y Kirika tanto la mano derecha de Silver como de Ichaival, y es que además tenía el tamaño perfecto para hacerlo, era bien sabido por todos que el arquero tenía la estatura de un niño. Descartaba a Kirika como Ichaival ya que dudaba que una criatura de once años tuviera la habilidad de disparar como Ichaival hacía, por lo que, en su juego, había cuatro personas involucradas, en donde dos permanecían perfectamente en las sombras.

El problema de esto, es que le era complicado buscar lazos con ambas, ya que parecían ser unas exiliadas del mundo.

No conocían a nadie y nadie las conocía a ellas.

—Kanade, Yukine alcanzó a ver como Silver se llevaba a Maria—Dijo Tsubasa, haciendo de su abogada al parecer.

Y esa era otra de las trabas que tenía en su teoría.

Yukine Chris.

Ella no estaba en su lista de sospechosos, pero si estaba dentro de sus datos recopilatorios. De alguna u otra manera estaba enlazada con las acciones de sus ladrones, a excepción de los primeros asaltos, que sucedieron cuando estaba fuera, consiguiendo la adopción de Kirika.

—Pudo ser un remplazo, inclusive tú sospechas que Silver e Ichaival no son los únicos involucrados en esta serie de robos. —Respondió Kanade de manera tenaz.

Maria, por extraño que parezca, sonrió.

—Si usted está con esa idea, entonces no serviría mantenerme en vigilancia para desechar su hipótesis de mí siendo una criminal.

—Exactamente. —Kanade le miró con cierta arrogancia.

— ¿Qué sugiere, detective?

.

.

A Tsubasa en otro tiempo le alegraría ver a Kanade corriendo con ella, dispuesta a alcanzar a uno de sus objetivos, tan solo le gustaría que no se tratara del arquero estrella por excelencia de aquella inusual dupla.

¡Por un demonio! ¿En dónde se encontraba Silver Airgetlám?

—El resultado parece ser claro—Dijo Kanade cuando Ichaival logró escapárseles, recuperando el aliento.

—Me niego a creer que Maria es una ladrona—Comentó Tsubasa, con bastante fe en su protegida.

La Amou hizo un gesto resignado, encarando a su amiga de prácticamente toda la vida.

—Pues por el momento, la evidencia apunta lo contrario—Señaló—Y sabes muy bien lo que pasará mientras siga pareciendo culpable.

La Kazanari apretó la mandíbula, sintiéndose, por primera vez en años, verdaderamente molesta con su amiga; pero sabía bien que últimamente no había estado actuando con entero profesionalismo, todavía no se lo admitía ni a ella misma, así que menos basaría su defensa en ello.

—Atraparé a Silver Airgetlám, y te demostraré que, por segunda vez en tu vida, estás errada en uno de tus diagnósticos—Kanade alzó la ceja sorprendida por las palabras de Tsubasa.

La pelirroja se rio.

—Tsubasa, yo no me he equivocado antes, que haya adquirido una deuda con mi prófugo es distinto.

—Yo te lo probaré, Maria _es _inocente de todo lo que la acusas.

—Por el momento solo puedo ver que han hecho un excelente trabajo contigo.

Viéndola con molestia, Tsubasa dejó a su amiga sola, dirigiéndose a la comisaría, de donde Maria no podía salir si no era con su compañía. Caminando con lentitud, tratando de atrasar todavía más lo inevitable.

Pasaban de la una de la mañana ya, se encontró con la Cadenzavna nuevamente dormida en el sofá de su despacho. Suspiró mientras acariciaba su mejilla, no queriendo despertarla; pero debía hacerlo, no tenía ninguna otra opción.

Dos semanas eran las que Kanade pidió para pedir la presencia de Silver Airgetlám con un control más estricto sobre la extranjera. Dos semanas en las que el mago no había sido visto.

De momento la teoría de Kanade era verídica.

De momento su protegida era un sospechoso al que se debía apresar, por más que lo deseara evitar.

—Despierta—Pidió con suavidad, removiendo un poco a la peli-rosa, quien le vio somnolienta—Ya no puedes estar aquí.

Maria pareció comprender de inmediato lo que estaba pasando al ver el rostro afligido de Tsubasa.

—¿No apareció, cierto? —Tsubasa negó, mientras que Maria se incorporaba. Entonces sacó las esposas que le colgaban.

—Esto seguramente es una trampa, quieren despistar sus verdaderas identidades—Le dijo mientras la apresaba.

—Está bien, ya se demostrará que no tengo nada que ver con esto.

—Yo creo en ti, no descansaré hasta que quede arreglada esta injusticia.

Maria sonrió con cierta tristeza

—No lo dudo ni por un segundo. Por favor, cuídate.

Al tiempo en que esto sucedía, el arquero que se les escapó, se dejó reposar sobre el techo de su propia casa, en donde observó a una figura notablemente más alta que ella, vistiendo el mismo estilo de ropas que usaba Maria para darle su identidad a Silver Airgetlám.

—Llegas tarde, muy tarde—Dijo con un toque malhumorado.

—No es tan fácil para mí moverme Chris-chan, te recuerdo que tengo ciertas limitaciones—Dijo la mujer con un toque coqueto que la hizo sonrojar.

—Y ahora por eso tienes el doble de trabajo que hacer—Comentó—En estos momentos seguramente Maria ya está presa, por lo que el encuentro con tu hija tendrá que posponerse un poco más.

Recibió un chasquido de lengua solo por eso.

—Más les vale no estar jugando conmigo. Podré estar casada con un policía, pero no por eso sigo fielmente la ley.

—No necesitamos tal clase de bajezas—Chris se mostró indignada—Supongo que ya conociste a Kirika, ¿no?

— ¿Tu adoptada niña? —La albina asintió.

—Deberías darle las gracias, ella es la única que puede llevarte con tu hija.

— ¿Cómo están tan seguras que de verdad es ella?

—Tenemos nuestras fuentes—Se encogió de hombros—Por ahora deberás confiar en la palabra de Maria y de Serena. Sabes que Serena es la persona más inteligente que encontrarás en tu vida.

—Eso no la hace inmune a los engaños.

— ¿Y cuando has visto que puedan realizarle alguno? —Rebatió—No por nada es nuestra "mente maestra".

* * *

_**La idea (y medio promesa) para Kaede es que esto se subiría el martes pero #LaVida se interpuso... pero sigue siendo dentro de la misma semana (?) También ando trabajando en Contra Reloj, no me regañes xD**_

_**Muchas gracias a Uzuki y Kaede por sus comentarios, como dije, la intención inicial no era traer la historia todavía pero dije "al demonio, me gusta sufrir".**_

_**Recientemente me abrí un perfil en AO3 en el que iré mudando mis historias para que también haya español allí, haciendo algunas correcciones a fics (u OS) ya terminados por si me quieren seguir también n.n**_

_**¡Sin más que seguir, nos vemos a la siguiente!**_


End file.
